The Things Left Unsaid
by miiikechang
Summary: Kaoru's always taking his cues from his brother. He can immediately figure out what to do to complement his brother's needs. But what happens when Kaoru finds someone who can complement his own needs perfectly...without ever saying a word? KaoruXMori
1. Koda Kumi: 1000 no Kotoba

a little/long introduction (my thoughts/views/worries on this fic):

this fanfic was a big "first" for me in lots of different ways (i.e. first romantic fanfic, first yaoi fanfic, first crack pairing fanfic, possibly first lime fanfic, first OHSHC fanfic, and so on and so forth)

anywhow, i greatly encourage reviews.

the chapter titles usually have little to no bearing on the chapter contents…its jus a suggested tune to go along with the chapter b/c 1) the lyrics might correspond to the chapter or 2) i was listening to this song as I wrote the chapter (usually the latter)

onto the formalities…**the disclaimer stuff**: _I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hattori does. But I wish I did own OHSHC insert evil grin…anyhow there's yaoi and possibly lime/lemon...Beware if you're close-minded, homophobic, and of an inappropriate age. Otherwise, enjoy._

CH1: Koda Kumi - 1000 no Kotoba

"And…how does this make sense, Tamaki?" asked the twins in unison."Because it will broaden our horizons!" Tamaki began waltzing around the room now, one hand extended to the heavens and one hand placed on his chest. "It will bring a new type of love to the customers: a love that's wild, exotic, and…and completely unforeseen!" "…Actually, wouldn't that be a reason for why it would fail? Because it's so unpredictable that no one would have even imagined it?" interjected Haruhi bluntly.  
"Oh come now Haruhi, you can't always play by the book! You have to think outside of the box…" pleaded Tamaki.  
Kaoru zoned out of the conversation. Tamaki, as usual, was ranting about a new concept. Funny thing, however, was that it was a completely original concept of Tamaki's own design. Of course, that meant it was: 1) doomed to failure even before he could even tell the others about it or, 2) it was implemented, then faced disastrous results which resulted in a loss of profits and an extremely angry Kyouya. Today, this plan seemed to be following the latter option. However, Kyouya was away for the week and even though he left strict orders not to do anything drastic, there they were, the entire Host Club, listening to Tamaki. As if listening to him wasn't drastic enough.  
"…and that's why this plan will work!" shouted Tamaki with a look of determination. Everyone was quiet momentarily. Kaoru regained focus on the discussion, trying to decipher what had just happened.  
"Oye, Haruhi, did Tamaki say anything important while I was nodding off?"  
"…All he said was to think outside of the box and that's why the plan will work" replied Haruhi with a dangerous twitch in her eye. "THAT MADE NO SENSE WHATSOEVER!" yelled Haruhi.  
"But…Okaa-san(1)…said I could be creative…" mumbled Tamaki weakly as he in sat in the corner. Snowflakes started to fall on his head as he tried his best to look rejected.  
"Haaaru-chan! I think Tamaki has a good point!" cried Hunny cheerfully. Hikaru started to nod, so Kaoru took his cue to nod as well. Mori just grunted a sound of what sounded like approval. Haruhi sighed deeply.  
"Alright…we'll try it" she said with a tone of regret.  
"Really! That's good to hear! You make Otou-san so happy!" cried Tamaki as he burst forth to hug Haruhi. However, Kaoru threw his banana peel on the floor in time for Tamaki to slip and fall flat on his back.  
"By the way…" said Haruhi, with a finger rubbing her chin. "We haven't even heard your plan yet." True enough, the Host Club had almost rejected another one of Tamaki's ideas without even hearing it.

"Ok, now I _definitely_ don't like your idea" protested Hikaru.  
"It's just for a week! Besides, mixing up the pairings would make it seem all that more interesting! It would add jealousy, lovesickness, desire, longing…" continued Tamaki. He had proposed dividing the Host Club into new pairings.  
"But…but our pairing is the reason why we're requested!" shouted Hikaru. "Putting me with someone else would just ruin the whole concept of brotherly love! The girls dig that stuff!" However, Hikaru seemed to be the only one protesting. Hunny looked happy as always, Haruhi just listened, and Mori…well Mori's face was unreadable.  
"Well Hikaru, Kaoru doesn't seem to be protesting, so I don't seem why we shouldn't split you two up" replied Tamaki nonchalantly. Hikaru gave Kaoru a glare of death. Kaoru took his cue.  
"Uh, actually Tamaki…" started Kaoru, but before he could finish, Tamaki interjected and finished Kaoru's statement with his own.  
"You like my idea Kaoru? Glad to hear that. Well then, I've already made the pairings!" A thought bubble began to emerge from Tamaki's head. Once again, everyone could see inside the thought bubble. This time, it showed Tamaki and Haruhi, in a very exposing bikini, running across a beach in Hawaii.  
"Tamaki-sempai, we're still in Japan you know…" said an irritated Haruhi. Tamaki woke from his reverie.  
"Anyhow, I'll tell you the pairings now!" cried Tamaki triumphantly. But before he could say a word, Hunny jumped on him.  
"I wanna go with Tamaki!" he cried gleefully.  
"Well, then I wanna go with Haruhi!" volunteered Hikaru. That left Kaoru…with Mori. Not that he didn't like him. Nothing like that. It was just…he didn't know him. There just seemed to be an inseparable distance between Mori and everyone else.  
"But…but Haruhi was s'posed to go with Otaa-san…" cried Tamaki on the verge of crying.  
"Never," replied Haruhi bluntly, "you hentai." An arrow flew across the room and stabbed Tamaki.

Their supply of cake and sweets ran out the next day. Without Kyouya to supervise the inventory, Hunny had gone on an eating spree."Tamakiii! We hafta go buy more sweets!" pleaded Hunny, tugging at Tamaki's shirt end.  
"But we can't just leave the girls like this" whispered Tamaki.  
"Then take 'em with us!" said Hunny, now on the verge of crying. The girls immediately agreed and started dragging Tamaki along with them as they left the building.  
"Hey, Tamaki's gone. How's bout you and me go for a walk?" Hikaru asked Haruhi devilishly.  
"Uhm…wouldn't we be _really_ short of hosts then?" asked Haruhi innocently.  
"Ah, but my brother and Mori can take care of them. Besides…" Hikaru looked particulary devilish at the moment. "…Ootoro" he muttered under his breath. Haruhi's eyes flashed open.  
"…let's go" she commanded as she took the lead out of the room.  
"Take care of the gals will ya, Kaoru?" laughed Hikaru as he ran out.  
"But!" cried Kaoru after him. The door slammed. Now the only people that were there were him and Mori…and 50 girls holding signs reading 'MOE!'  
"Heh…uhm…so how are you all doing today?" asked Kaoru nervously. This was much more difficult without Hikaru. In the 1 minute since Hikaru's departure, Kaoru realized how much he depended on Hikaru for cues.

-10 minutes later-

The girls were gone. After 5 minutes of Mori's silence and Kaoru's fruitless attempts at conversation, the girls more or less made an excuse that they needed to be somewhere else. Now it was just him…and Mori. The silence was unbearable."Y'know Mori…you don't talk a lot" chuckled Kaoru, trying to start up a conversation.  
"…Mhm." Mori didn't even open his mouth. But the silence was killing Kaoru. He had to continue talking.  
"Well, uh…why's that?"  
"…Why's what?" replied Mori, coolly. His eyes seemed to be fixed on the door.  
"Why don't you talk more?"  
"…Because there's not much to say." Kaoru's right eye twitched. Talking to Mori was like talking to a stone.  
"Well, there's lots to talk about" said Kaoru, regaining his composure.  
"…Like?"  
"…Like talk about yourself!" said Kaoru, suddenly getting interested. It was true, Mori never talked about himself (he didn't talk in the first place), and so no one really knew what Mori was like (except for his devotion to Hunny).  
"…Well, my name is Morinozuka Takashi." He spoke slowly for some reason.  
"Well I know _that_" sighed Kaoru.  
"…I'm Japanese…I'm tall…I go to Ouran HS…I'm a senior…" continued Mori in his slow, monotonous voice. Both of Kaoru's eyes were twitching now. Was he deliberately treating him as someone stupid?  
"How's bout something I _don't_ know already. Something you don't normally talk about." Mori's eyes seemed to widen, if just for a moment. It then returned to normal.  
"…There's some things better left unsaid" he replied calmly.  
"But there's always things better when said!" replied Kaoru cheerfully.  
"…what do you want from me?" asked Mori, suddenly serious. His eyes were now transfixed on Kaoru. Kaoru started to back away, feeling Mori's killer intent.  
"Ah…well, uhm…never mind." Kaoru turned his back to Mori. Mori's aura seemed to be screaming "Kill!" at the moment so he didn't feel like persisting in conversation. Kaoru sat with his knees drawn to his chest and looked out the window. He could see Haruhi and Hikaru running around in the garden maze. Running happily. Like…like those lovey-dovey couples.

It made him long for something. A certain type of companionship. He wanted something, no, someone that would take _his _cues for a change. Someone who could read his signs, act accordingly, and pull it off without a mistake. Someone who actually understood him, who complemented his existence. Someone…he could share his love with. Not brotherly love though. He needed to find someone other than his brother. It seemed he was far from finding this person. All he knew was that this someone…could not be a girl. He was fundamentally _not_ attracted to girls. But why was he here in the Host Club in the first place?  
"…They look happy."  
"Yeah…" sighed Kaoru. He then jumped 5 feet into the air. He hadn't even notice that Mori had snuck up next to him.  
"…Did you forget I was here?" asked Mori, as he patted Kaoru's head.  
"Well, yeah kind of."  
"…Even if I don't say anything, I'm always there." Mori grinned. It was rare to see him grin…especially a grin that he had given so wholeheartedly.  
"…What happened to your killer intent?"  
"…?" Mori looked at him questioningly. But Kaoru didn't expect an answer. He just stared at Mori's smile…a smile that seemed to be but a small curve on a solemn face. Yet it seemed so…understanding. Possibly even loving. Before he had realized it, he had closed his eyes. His body seemed to move on its own as he suddenly leaned his face forward. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He didn't know if Mori was leaning forward too. He didn't know if this would be his first _real_ kiss…if their lips would actually meet. He didn't know what would happen if their lips _did_ meet. He didn't know…and he never would. At that instant, the door was rammed open and in came Tamaki and Hunny followed by hundreds of cakes.

"Weee're back!" cried Hunny as he jumped into his seat and started eating a cake."Where's Haruhi?" asked Tamaki in a demanding voice.  
"Having a walk with Hikaru" replied Kaoru evilly. Tamaki's face changed to horror as he ran up to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Kaoru burst out laughing, as did the other girls in the room. The laughter subsided as Kaoru started to realize something. He had leaned forward, expecting a kiss from Mori. From _Mori, _emphasis on the fact that Mori was a guy who showed no interest in gals, let alone show interest in the same gender. His mind raced furiously as the horror started to sink in. 'Mori's not gay…hell he's not even straight…but what about earlier? Did he see me? Does he know? What the hell was I doing anyways? We were just talking…what the hell was I thinking? A kiss? For what? We weren't even talking about anything remotely close to that. Am I getting desperate?'(2). Kaoru clutched his forehead tightly as his thoughts started to swirl around him. His inner mind began to sink into a deep hole as he thought of what would happen to him if Mori said anything about this to the others. What brought him out of his confusing reverie…was a sudden pat on his head. He looked up to meet Mori's gaze…and smile.  
"This is why I said…some things are better left unsaid" he said quietly. Kaoru sat dumbfounded. It seemed…it seemed as if Mori had just miraculously read his mind. Kaoru sat silently, letting relief creep back into the confines of his mind.  
"…I'm not sure what to say, Mori-sempai. But…thanks anyhow." Kaoru tried to play dumb. He didn't want Mori to catch on more than he had already seemed to.  
"It's all good" chimed in Renge…Renge! The hell! Without pausing, Renge picked up a microphone out of nowhere and started the "MOE!"(3) chant. A chorus of over a hundred girls joined in.  
"This is so much better than brotherly love!" they cried in unison as they scrambled all over Kaoru. Kaoru stood up as fast he could to escape the assault…only to slip on his own banana peel.

TBC

some quick notes to enhance the reading experience…

1) although most ppl know these words, i mite as well put em in jus in case: okaa-san mom, otou-san dad.  
2) this part of Kaoru's inner thoughts should be read/read aloud amazingly fast…just think caffeinated-panic mode.  
3) to be honest, i still don't understand the concept of moe. it seems to me that they scream it whenever the guys do something very emotional/cute/no reason at all. care to clarify for me?

R&R please, cuz everyone knows fanfic writers are actually secretly depressed angsty teens looking for an outlet…or not


	2. mflo loves Yoshika: Let Go

The song for the title of this chapter has _some_ connection to the chapter's contents. Plus, not a lotta humor in this chapter. Anyhow, onto the good stuff.

CH2: m-flo loves Yoshika – Let Go (I highly recommend this song…so much, in fact, that I'd be willing to send you it)

Kaoru stood outside the Kendo practice room, seemingly lost in the flood of buff and well-built students. But try as hard as he may, he _could_ not find Mori.  
"Christ…he's at least half a foot taller than everyone here and I can't find him!" he muttered aloud. Seeing as he would have to wait a bit longer, he went and sat on a bench across the Kendo room. Minutes passed by without any signs of Mori: just a continual flood of students walking into the room and walking out. But the students didn't stomp their feet or slam the door. Rather, they made almost no noise at all, save for the pitter patter of their quick steps. It reminded Kaoru of a rainy day. A long and rainy day, where Kaoru would eventually fall asleep listening to the rhythm of the rain.  
"I guess…I guess I can take a little nap…" muttered Kaoru as he began to doze off.

Normally, Kaoru would have awakened of his own accord. Today, however, a sharp pungent smell awoke him. He sat straight up, trying to locate the origin of the foul odor. That was when he noticed that he was no longer on the bench. He was in the men's locker room. The odor was most likely sweat.  
"What kind of a joke is this?" grumbled Kaoru as he got up to get out.  
"Oh. You're awake." Kaoru spun around to see whose voice it was. There, in front of him, stood a half-naked Mori. He had one towel wrapped around his waist and one towel slung over his shoulders. But other than that, it was all _bare_ skin. Kaoru could feel blood rushing for his nose(1). He quickly pinched his nose.  
"Oh, Mori-sempai, there you are. I've been looking all over for you" said Kaoru through his squeezed nose. Mori looked at him questioningly.  
"…Do I smell that bad?"  
"Ah…well, uh…heh" stuttered Kaoru. No way in hell was he telling Mori about the waterfall of blood ready to escape his nose that very moment. "Yeah you kinda do" he lied. Mori chuckled and started to head for the showers.  
"…I'll be done soon." Taking his cue, Kaoru ran for the sink and let the blood run from his nose.

Kaoru walked alongside Mori as they headed for the Third Music Room. There was no particular theme planned for the day, so they could take their time. But once again, the silence between them bothered Kaoru. He tried to quicken his pace and hoped Mori would too. Sure enough, Mori began to take larger strides to keep up with Kaoru. They stopped at the doors to the Third Music Room, only to find a note on the door.  
"Oye, you two are LATE! The rest of us have already headed on over to the BBQ. Do us a favor and bring the two coolers in the room will ya? Thanks! Hikaru." Kaoru had completely forgotten about the BBQ for today.  
"Ah damn, Tamaki's gonna bitch at us later…" sighed Kaoru.  
"…It's my fault" said Mori in a regretful tone.  
"No worries Mori-sempai" chuckled Kaoru nervously. "Me and Hikaru will team up on him if he starts up." Mori's stoic face did not change however. 'He sure can get worked up over nothin' thought Kaoru to himself.

The two made the long journey from the Third Music Room all the way to the front courtyard. Well…technically it was a short journey, but carrying the heavy coolers slowed Kaoru down considerably. At first, he tried holding the cooler by the handles on its side. But that started to tire his arms out. So he switched to pulling the cooler around on its corner. That made it difficult to walk up and down stairs. Finally, he settled with pushing the cooler around. He didn't care if the cooler fell down the stairs. He was damn tired.  
"…You really shouldn't do that, Kaoru" sighed Mori. He leaned over and picked the cooler up in one hand and hoisted it onto his shoulder. The other cooler he held against his hip.  
"Damn, Mori-sempai, ya got some big guns there" joked Kaoru. Mori actually began looking around, as if searching for guns.  
"…muscles, Mori. I meant muscles." Kaoru chuckled a little as he thought of the famous saying: "All brawns and no brains".

It really wasn't their lucky day. It really wasn't. All doors leading outside were sealed off because they were either being repaired or repainted.  
"How the hell do we get out then" grumbled Kaoru, annoyed. They had come to the 15th exit, only to find it sealed off too (apparently, Hunny had knocked down this door during one of his rampages). The two continued their search for an exit when the silence started to settle in again.  
"So Mori…" said Kaoru as he tried to start up a conversation. "What'd you do today?"  
"…wake up…eat…drink…go to school…"  
"I meant something interesting."  
"…I had natto for breakfast…"  
"That's…that's nice…" Talking to Mori was virtually impossible. Kaoru kept silent for a moment as he tried to think of something else to talk about.  
"…Do you feel uncomfortable around me?" asked Mori suddenly.  
"What? What makes you think that?" asked Kaoru, trying to sound as surprised as possible.  
"You…you normally do not talk so much to anyone…unless out of necessity…or because of Hikaru." Kaoru stopped in his tracks.  
"Well…well I don't always depend on Hikaru" said Kaoru indignantly.  
"…Well I didn't say that" said Mori without even looking at him.  
"And…why can't I try and have a decent conversation? Is that so wrong?" he asked angrily.  
"I didn't say that either…" Mori turned around now. He looked Kaoru straight in the eye with his serious expression on. "I was merely trying…to get to know you. If you can get to know me, then why can't I get to know you?" Kaoru didn't answer. He didn't exactly know why he had responded so defensively. He also didn't know why he had to lie…especially to Mori of all people. He continued past Mori but ignored him. But just as he started to descend the stairs…he slipped on a banana peel. He lost consciousness as he rolled down the stairs.

"I'm not desperate" Kaoru muttered aloud. He was floating in darkness. But he seemed to have regained consciousness.  
"Are you really?" asked a voice he didn't recognize.  
"I'm…I'm not."  
"Seems like you are…"  
"I'm not!"  
"Then…who do you depend on?"  
"Well, Hikaru of course."  
"…But you just said that you don't depend on him."  
"So I lied. Bite me."  
"He's not always there with you."  
"Uh…yeah he is."  
"…He's not always there to listen to you."  
"Yeah he is!"  
"…He's not always there to help you when you need it most."  
"Yeah―"  
"Look, just shut up and listen to me goddammit. The point is, Hikaru's not always there for you. But you, on the other hand, need someone to always be there for you." Kaoru had no idea who the voice was…but the voice stirred a feeling of guilt within him.(2)  
"I…I know that. But…I try­―"  
"You try what?"  
"…I try my hardest. To not depend on him."  
"Doesn't seem to be working. No matter what you say, at the end of the day you hafta run back to him."  
"Well, duh. We live in the same house after all" replied Kaoru sarcastically.  
"You think he's the only one you can trust…the only one you can believe in. You on the other hand have sealed yourself off from others. But Hikaru, he doesn't depend on you. Look at him. He's got Haruhi."  
"Stop it" commanded Kaoru.  
"He doesn't need you. He's got Haruhi."  
"Stop it!" yelled Kaoru.  
"In fact, he doesn't even want you as a brother. Aren't you just another burden to him, clinging to his shirt every moment of his life?"  
"…stop it" pleaded Kaoru. He felt weak. Like his energy was leaking out of him.  
"He'll leave you one day."  
"…stop…" begged Kaoru now. Even though he was floating in mid-air, he felt like he was curled up into the fetal position. He felt completely sapped of energy…not even enough energy to shed a tear.

"Kaoru?" This voice was different.  
"Wake up, Kaoru." It was a gruff but gentle voice.  
"…wake up. Please…" Kaoru opened his eyes. He sat up and immediately noticed that he was in the nurse's office. There by his bed was Mori. His face was buried into the covers and he seemed to be brooding over something.  
"Oye Mori-sempai, what happened?" Mori jolted upright. His eyes seemed to be glazed over.  
"Kaoru…" uttered Mori in a low voice. "…Are you alright?"  
"Yeah…" Of course, Kaoru wasn't _all _right, there were some bruises on his body. That was when he realized that he was shirtless.  
"…I'm sorry" apologized Mori. He bowed his head as if there was something to be ashamed of.  
"Hey now, it's all good. Nothin' serious right?"  
"But…you fell…" continued Mori.  
"Because I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"…Because you felt uncomfortable around me." Kaoru started to chuckle. Mori really did take everything too seriously.  
"And you carried me all the way here right? And…I'm alive…and my bruises hurt…and I'm shirtless…" Kaoru said slowly, clearly imitating Mori's style of speech. Mori's face was still hardened.  
"Oh come on. I'm really alright" sighed Kaoru. He closed his eyes and tried to lay back…only to realize too late what was happening…again. His body willed him to lean forward, just as it did yesterday. He couldn't stop it. Well, he didn't want to stop it. His face began to slowly inch towards Mori. But again, he had no idea if Mori was preparing for a kiss either. 'Why can't I open my damn eyes?' he mumbled to his inner self.

Seconds passed by, but to Kaoru, it felt like hours. He imagined how awkward he looked. He imagined how awkward Mori must've felt if the feeling wasn't mutual. He imagined how awkward it would've been to walk in and see them both like so. He imagined…and his imagination was fulfilled. Warms arms wrapped around his bare flesh and drew him into an even warmer body. Kaoru braced himself for the kiss…only to find his mouth nuzzled against Mori's shoulder. So, his imagination was only half-fulfilled…better than nothing. Mori held his hug over Kaoru for a moment or two and then released him from his embrace suddenly.  
"Heh…what was that for?" asked Kaoru nonchalantly. In truth, his heart was beating rapidly and sweat was pouring down his back.  
"…To say I'm sorry."  
"Well I already said it's alright and all…"  
"…Well I mean sorry in more ways than one…" Mori stood up and started to head for the door.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"…Some things are better left unsaid."

TBC

A source of enlightenment for the enlightened reader:

1) don't know if this note is necessary but: bloody nose thinking naughty thoughts/getting horny or turned on

2) voice of his conscience if you haven't figured it out

R&R plz, cuz reviews to a fanfic writer are like cake to a fat kid.

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. Ikimono Gakari: Hanabi

The chap title/song has nothing to do with the chapter. Was just listening to it and wanted to advertise for BLEACH!

CH3: Ikimono Gakari – Hanabi

"Am I desperate?"  
"…hm?"  
"Am I desperate?"  
"What time is it Kaoru…"  
"One."  
"Christ, it's fucking 1 in the morning and you wake me up just to ask if you're desperate? I don't even understand what you're trying to ask!" Kaoru laid in bed silently. He didn't feel like pushing his brother any further.  
"…Aw c'mon Kaoru, you can't get mad at me for yelling at you. It's one in the morning, how'd you expect me to react?" Kaoru sat up and turned to look at his brother.  
"You're supposed to be supportive."  
"…Fine, fine. Ask me again."  
"Am I desperate?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just answer me." Hikaru sat in bed thinking. He had no idea what was going on Kaoru's mind, which was a first.  
"Something bothering you Kaoru?"  
"No duh. Would you answer me now?"  
"Heh. Well if you're gonna be so anal about it I might as well not tell you." Kaoru laid back in bed and turned his back to his brother.  
"…Well if you mean desperate as in…desperate for sex, then I'd say you're pretty desperate." No response.  
"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. I heard the noises you were making in the shower earlier." Hikaru chuckled to himself. Still no response. He jumped out of bed silently and crept up behind Kaoru. _Still _no response. Out of patience, Hikaru pounced on his brother and started tickling him…to find out that he was tickling Kaoru's pillow.  
"…The hell?"  
"Why are you humping my pillow?" Kaoru asked from behind. "From what I can tell, you seem like the more desperate one." The two stared at each other…and burst out laughing.

"Am I desperate?"  
"What?"  
"Am I desperate?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"Tamaki, just answer me."  
"Uhm…yes?"  
"And why would you say that?"  
"Because you're trying to coerce an answer from me?" Kaoru sighed. Tamaki really was a worthless king after all.

"Am I desperate?"  
"MmmMMMmMmMph"  
"What?"  
"I said that," continued Hunny as he swallowed his cake, "I like you the way you are."  
"…That didn't answer my question."  
"But the only reason you'd ask me that is if you think you're desperate. In which case, you'd want to change your nature. But I think you're great the way you are now."  
"…But am I desperate?"  
"Right now, you're being desperate for an answer" laughed Hunny as he swallowed another piece of cake. "If I said yes, what would you do?" Hunny asked as he hugged his bunny tightly to his chest.  
"Well…I don't know really."  
"If I said no, what would you do?"  
"Well…nothing" answered Kaoru truthfully.  
"You just answered your own question. If you were _really_ desperate, the right answer to my two questions would've been 'I'd ask more people'. But since it doesn't seem like you're going to do that, then you're not desperate for an answer."  
"…Hunny, you don't understand what I'm…" Kaoru stopped. Hunny had laid down to take a nap. Waking him up was like asking for death.

"Am I desperate?" Kaoru asked Haruhi with a straight face.  
"No."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"…You don't mean it do you…"  
"No. I really mean 'no'. As in 'No, I'm not going to answer your question.'"  
"Haruhiii."  
"Look Kaoru, I'm kinda busy right now." She stood up to leave, but Kaoru cut her off before she could leave. He put both his hands on her shoulder and made her look straight into his face.  
"Haruhi…" he said as he put on his saddest looking face. Haruhi stopped and sighed.  
"Kaoru, it doesn't matter if you're desperate or not."  
"…But am I?"  
"Kaoru, even if you are desperate, it wouldn't stop me from seeing you for who you are."  
"And you see me as…"  
"As an individual. With unique traits that clearly define you from your brother. You're gentler, calmer, and definitely more responsible." She smiled as she said the last line.  
"…Thanks Haruhi." But she really wasn't much help either. There was only one person left to ask…and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Am I desperate?"  
"…What?"  
"Am I desperate?"  
"You're interrupting the _biggest_ speech of my life to ask me _that_?" Kyouya definitely wasn't in a good mood. "When I get back I'm going to cut _all_ your funding" said Kyouya sternly, but still maintaining his cool.  
"Never mind."

Kaoru walked around the campus. He hadn't seen Mori that entire day and felt somewhat good about it. Not that he didn't like him. _Au contraire_(1), it was exactly _that_ that made him not want to see Mori. It was exactly that, that made him feel insecure, that made him feel lonely, that made him feel…desperate. The fact that he liked Mori, and the fact that Mori would never notice, had burdened his thoughts as of late. It didn't help that he was getting more and more desperate…for affection. He opened the door and walked out into the vast gardens behind the Main Building. This was where he usually went to collect his thoughts. Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.  
"Mo―" but he cut himself off when he realized who it was.  
"Gotcha!" shouted Hikaru. Kaoru secretly cursed Hikaru at that moment. Hikaru turned him around and put his hand up to Kaoru's chin and began the 'brotherly love' routine. Seeing a crowd of girls beginning to gather, Kaoru picked up the routine as well.  
"Kaoru…is there something bothering you?" asked Hikaru in his seductive voice.  
"Hikaru…I feel…I feel lonely lately." The girls started to gather closer. Hikaru lifted his eyebrow in surprise. This wasn't the routine they had planned for that day. But Kaoru didn't care. However, Hikaru was able to improvise.  
"Is it because I've been with Haruhi lately?" asked Hikaru bringing his face closer to Kaoru's. Kaoru didn't answer and turned his face ever so slightly for the 'ashamed' look.  
"I promise…I promise I won't ever leave you alone anymore" whispered Hikaru as he brought their faces into kissing distance. The girls began screaming and yelling happily now as they swooned back and forth.  
"FORBIDDEN LOVE! MOE! MOE! MOE!"

"Hm…that was a good idea back there" chuckled Hikaru when they were out of earshot.  
"Yeah…" sighed Kaoru. 'If it only it weren't so true' he thought to himself. "Well I gotta go do something now. See ya later Hikaru" said Kaoru without even turning around. Kaoru ran into the building before Hikaru could say anything. He ran up the stairs and across a few corridors, turned left and right and made a few roundabouts, trying to get as hopelessly lost as possible. Even if he felt lonely, actually _being_ alone was better than being interrogated by Hikaru. But lo and behold, he had ended up in front of the Kendo room again.  
"Kuso…" muttered Kaoru under his breath. He slipped by the room as quickly as possible and began to run as fast as possible. Just as he was about to get out of the corridor, arms wrapped around his stomach and held him fast. 'Damn Hikaru…'  
"How'd you find me so fast?" asked a bewildered Kaoru. Hikaru didn't answer. Kaoru turned around only to find himself face to face with, or face to chest with…Mori.  
"…You would've slipped again…" said Mori pointing to the banana peel centimeters away from where Kaoru's foot had landed. For such a prestigious school, their janitors really sucked.  
"Ah…thank you Mori-sempai" laughed Kaoru nervously. Of all the things that could happen that day…_this _just _had_ to happen. Kaoru laughed a bit more when Mori didn't release his bear hug on Kaoru.  
"…You can let me go now Mori." Mori didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Kaoru into an even tighter embrace, lifting Kaoru off the floor.  
"…I don't think you're desperate…" whispered Mori into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru stopped breathing momentarily.  
"…How…" He tried to ask Mori his question, but he choked on his words. Tears started to swell up in the corner of his eyes, but he couldn't understand why. Mori released Kaoru from his hug now and let Kaoru fall to his feet. But try as he might, Kaoru couldn't keep himself standing upright and slouched down onto his knees.  
"Kaoru? What's wrong?" asked Mori as he knelt down beside Kaoru.  
"…How…how do you do it?" asked Kaoru, desperately restraining himself from letting his tears run.  
"What's wrong?" Kaoru noticed that Mori no longer spoke with pauses now.  
"…How…how do you always say and do the right things? And…and at exactly the right time too?" Mori didn't answer. A teardrop trickled down his left cheek. His hand instinctively rose to wipe away the tear, but was stopped by Mori's own hand who brushed away the teardrop.  
"…Let's go…everyone's waiting for us" said Mori as he scooped Kaoru up in his arms.  
"…I don't want to go to the Host Club today…" sighed Kaoru inbetween heavy breaths. Getting picked up by Mori made him breathe even harder.  
"…So where do you want to go?"  
"…Anywhere…anywhere you'd be willing to take me." Kaoru noticed that he had begun adopting Mori's pauses. He looked up to Mori's face and saw a gentle smile. A gentle smile that seemed lost on a solemn face as his. As lost as Kaoru felt now. He didn't know _what_ to make of the situation at hand. He clung onto the front of Mori's shirt feeling like a vulnerable baby. But he felt safe, cradled in Mori's arms.  
"I don't know what to do anymore" muttered Kaoru to Mori. He felt a sudden tiredness come over him. The tiredness one feels when overwhelmed by anxiety or worry or just, plain sadness.  
"You don't have to do anything…" spoke Mori softly. He squeezed Kaoru even tighter into his chest as he began walking to God knows where.

Minutes passed by. Kaoru had closed his eyes in feign of sleep, but in reality he was thinking of something to say. The silence was getting uncomfortable once more. He suddenly felt a slight breeze. He opened his eyes and realized that Mori had taken him to the cherry blossom orchard. Mori stopped in the far corner, underneath a young cherry blossom. The few flowers on it were shedding its little petals freely. Mori placed Kaoru down on the soft grass in the shade of the tree and sat down a few steps away from him, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. Kaoru sat up and tried to make eye contact with Mori."Sorry for making you carry me…_again_. I…don't know what came over me" said Kaoru nervously. Mori just looked straight ahead. Again, the silence unsettled Kaoru. But this time, he knew why the silence was so unsettling. It wasn't the absence of noise that wracked his nerves. As he sat thinking of Mori, he understood the silence more and more. The silence that he hated was his own silence. The silence that stopped him from confessing to Mori. The truth that Kaoru would have to keep silenced, forever. He looked over to Mori and noticed that Mori was staring at him. Embarrassed, Mori turned his face away. Kaoru laughed to himself. He crawled over to Mori and looked him in the eyes. Mori showed no expression.  
"Y'know Mori, you really should smile more. You look…good when you smile." Mori didn't respond. "Y'know…when you smile like this!" and Kaoru put on his biggest and cheesiest smile, causing him to squint his eyes. In the split second his eyes were closed, he felt his body taking over once more. The urge…the desire for a kiss wired through his entire body took control. But his body was interrupted before he could go into auto-pilot. Mori had drawn him into another embrace…and into a kiss.  
A sudden yet sweet kiss. A not so long but not so short kiss. But the kiss ended as abruptly as it began, and Kaoru almost let out a scream of frustration when Mori pulled his lips away. Mori quickly stood up without showing Kaoru a glimpse of his face and began walking away before Kaoru could say anything. Still in a daze, Kaoru didn't realize that Mori was leaving until he was a few hundred meters away from him.

"Oye Mori! Wait up!" yelled Kaoru as he got up into a frantic dash. But Mori didn't slow down. Instead, he sped up. They ran and ran but there was no way that Kaoru could catch up to Mori.  
"…Wait…" cried Kaoru. He was crying now. He slumped back down onto his knees and started to let the tears slowly trickle down his face. He just didn't understand it. He didn't understand anything anymore. He _couldn't_ understand anything. And so he sat there, crying his confusion away. It wasn't until he noticed that a person was standing in front of him that he bothered to look up. He knew who it was, even before looking.  
"Why'd…why'd you run away?" asked Kaoru inbetween sobs.  
"You asked earlier, how I always know what to do…" spoke Mori softly. "...But more often than not…I don't do the right things…just like now." Kaoru could feel guilt and regret in Mori's voice. Mori picked Kaoru up. "But…but that felt so right" stuttered Mori. His pauses were getting longer now. Kaoru looked up into Mori's face. There was no smile…but the somberness of his face wasn't there either. There was a certain expression of sadness splayed over his face.  
"It's because…that _was _right." Kaoru closed his eyes, but before his body could take over, Mori had taken him over in another kiss, one that was deeper and longer than before.

And there they stood, in an infinite forest of cherry blossoms with little petals raining upon them. It was like a movie scene, thought Kaoru, imagining how perfect this scene was…until he started to run out air. He tried to pull away but Mori pulled him into an even deeper kiss. 'Must…not…die…from…first…kiss…' Kaoru started struggling this way and that, but Mori didn't notice. Finally, he stuck his tongue into Mori's mouth. Mori's eyes shot open and he broke the kiss off.  
"You…" gasped Kaoru, "you could've killed me there! BAKA!" yelled Kaoru.  
"…Sorry…" said Mori as he lowered his head in shame. Kaoru started to chuckle.  
"You really take everything so seriously" he joked. His head was still lowered.  
"Aw, c'mon Mori. You know I was just joking…" Still lowered.  
"Did you have natto(2) for breakfast again?"  
"…Yes…"  
"Have a cinnamon bun next time. I like the taste of cinnamon." Mori finally looked up. He was smiling again.  
"…How about strawberries?"  
"…That'd be nice too."

They were walking to the front gates where they were usually picked up.  
"Mori…" started Kaoru  
"Yes?"  
"I just wanted to say―"  
"I know."  
"You know what I wanted to say?"  
"Yes…besides, some things are better―"  
"…left unsaid" finished Kaoru. "Especially that saying. That saying, from now on, is better left unsaid." Mori smiled and gave him a pat on the head as he headed through the front gates.

TBC

Extra stuff for the extra-ordinary mind:

1) French for "On the contrary"

2) Natto fermented soybeans. Usually served with rice for breakfast. Quite difficult to eat for people who especially sensitive to smell.

That chapter was a bit long. Which means all reviews should be a bit long! so R&R plz, cuz everyone knows reviews are what makes the world go round…for me at least. if youve commented before, feel free to comment again! actually, id like it if u commented again...


	4. Olivia inspi' Reira: A Little Pain

The song for this chapter is a 'MUST LISTEN TO song'. As in, you'd be missing the whole point of this chapter if you don't listen to this song. As in, this song sets the whole mood and feeling for this chapter. As in…well you get the idea. Go find the song, download it, and play it on repeat whilest you read. Or find it on youtube...that works too. (The song comes from the anime NANA which I highly recommend)

Anyhow, final note before reading. You all knew this was coming…the lime/lemon scene…I wasn't exactly comfortable writing one (especially since this was my first lemon scene in general AND my first yaoi)…but it just seemed to cement the relationship. I'll need a lotta reviews and reassurance…anyhow, this chapter is really gonna live up to its rating.

CH4: Olivia inspi' Reira – A Little Pain

"…It hurts…"  
"…Don't move so much."  
"…But it _really_ hurts."  
"…You're the one that suggested I do it…"  
"Well I didn't think you were going to be so rough!"  
"Just a little more now…"  
"Nnn…"  
SFX: Pop!  
"AH GOD I FEEL LIKE I'M GETTING RIPPED IN HALF!" screamed Hikaru.  
"IT'S JUST A SPLINTER!" screamed Haruhi.  
"Yeah well, you could've been more graceful and ladylike." Haruhi's eyes started twitching.  
"You rich, ungrateful bastard…" muttered Haruhi as she picked up the splinter and proceeded to reinsert it into Hikaru's skin.

Indeed it was another ordinary day at the Host Club…before the doors were opened, that is. Hunny was napping in preparation for his cake-banzai, Tamaki was trying to flirt with Haruhi, Hikaru was interrupting Tamaki, and Haruhi? She was just trying to survive another day in their establishment. Kaoru sighed as he watched the trio continue their playful banter. Mori wasn't there yet. And after what happened yesterday, he couldn't wait for Mori to get there.  
"Oye, you guys, I'm going to go see what's taking Mori-sempai so long" said Kaoru casually. In reality, his heart pressure was going haywire.  
"Could you take these two with you?" pleaded Haruhi.  
"Ah, well, you seem to be doing so well with them Haruhi!" teased Kaoru. Haruhi twitched her right eye in frustration. In reality, his hormones were raging and he'd rather that nobody see what was to happen between Mori and him. Kaoru thought of the possibilities…and chuckled to himself. 'I really _am_ getting desperate.'

Again, Kaoru found himself sitting outside the Kendo room, waiting for Mori ever so patiently. But based on his past experiences here, Mori was bound to show up when: 1) he fell asleep or 2) he least expected it. Kaoru decided that taking a nap would be the fastest way to Mori. He laid down on the bench and shut his eyes, hoping to dream of something pleasant…like Mori. No sooner had he shut his eyes did he wake up to the foul odor of sweat. 'Shoulda known…' thought Kaoru to himself as he sat upright. This time, however, Mori was nowhere to be seen. Kaoru walked through row after row of lockers until he got to the shower stalls. A few of the showers were on so Kaoru assumed Mori was using one of them. He sat down on a bench across from the shower area and began to wait some more.

Minutes passed by and guys kept walking out, either half-naked or _completely_ naked. Kaoru had to run to the sink over 20 times to release the stream of blood. 'Must…not…die…from…blood loss…' he thought to himself. He decided he would just wait outside the locker room to save himself from needing a blood transfusion. He turned around to head for the exit and walked right into someone…a sticky someone.  
"Su-sumimasen!(1)" stuttered Kaoru as he peeled his face off the sticky chest.  
"…Kaoru? Where were you?" It was Mori. Again, he was half-naked and the droplets of water (which Kaoru hoped was not sweat) on his bare body seemed to accentuate his washboard abs. Before he could recover, blood squirted out of his nose.  
"…Are you alright? Did you walk into me that hard?" asked Mori, obviously clueless to Kaoru's situation.  
"Ah…well, eheheh…seems so eh?" said Kaoru as he covered his nose. "I'll go clean up while you go get dressed!"  
"…But I haven't showered yet…"  
"…So was that…your sweat?" asked Kaoru with a horrified expression. Mori didn't answer him and continued to the shower stalls.

Kaoru had wads of paper in his nose as he waited for Mori once again. This time, he stayed clear away from the shower stalls and averted his gaze when Mori walked by.  
"…Is there something wrong Kaoru?" asked Mori cluelessly.  
"Of course not!" lied Kaoru weakly.  
"Well…you can turn around now." Kaoru turned around before he could control himself. There stood Mori in a simple white boxer and a tank-top. It was still damn sexy, despite not being nosebleed material.  
"…Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine" sighed Kaoru. Mori really seemed preoccupied by something though. "You're the one that doesn't seem alright."  
"…Well I was just worried about you…I thought you'd be a little more talkative…after what happened yesterday…" spoke Mori slowly and deliberately.  
"…Well I could be more talkative if you want…if we―" Kaoru was cut off as Mori scooped him up in a deep and tender kiss.  
"…If we kissed…was that what you were going to say?" asked Mori, smiling. Kaoru just laughed and pulled Mori into another kiss.

They kissed passionately and affectionately, not fearing lingering eyes since all bystanders had cleared out long ago. After Kaoru came up for his third breath of air, he managed to gasp out a question.  
"How…can you…hold a kiss…for so long?" he asked in between breaths of air.  
"…Good lung capacity?" Kaoru laughed but started to cough midway through his laugh.  
"…Alright…that's enough for today…" chuckled Mori. Kaoru looked up to meet Mori's gaze but Mori had already turned away and started to put on his shirt. Kaoru sighed. He was hoping for more…more kisses…or maybe something more than just kisses. Kaoru looked over Mori in his entirety when his eyes finally settled on…'Little Mori'. A devilish idea popped up in his mind. He sat for a moment, arguing with his inner self.

-Special Feature: Inside Kaoru's Mind-

"Should I do it?" he asked his conscience.  
"HELL YEAH!" answered one voice.  
"You shouldn't…" answered another voice.  
"You a chicken wuss. You dunt got the balls to do it!" yelled another voice.  
"Think of Mori…" replied another voice gently.  
"Well…Mori would like it" answered the second voice.  
"No shit!" shouted the third voice.  
"HELL YEAH!" agreed the first voice.  
"Then it's agreed. Go for it."

-End Special Feature-

Kaoru smiled devilishly as he got up and crept behind Mori. He leaned forward and gave Mori a loose hug and let his hand 'slip' onto 'Little Mori's' tent. Mori froze in place.  
"…Kaoru, what are you doing?" he asked slowly with a long pause. Kaoru could tell Mori was getting nervous.  
"Oh? What's this?" asked Kaoru playfully as he walked around to face Mori. He got down on his knees and leveled his head with 'Little Mori'.  
"…Kaoru…" whispered Mori, blushing furiously. 'Now or never…' thought Kaoru to himself as he made the biggest step forward in his life…followed by the biggest _literal_ step back. He had pulled up the courage to pull down Mori's boxers, but what was hanging there was…well, _hung_. He fell back and noticed that Mori was still frozen in spot.  
"Well…that's not the 'Little Mori'(2) I was expecting…" chuckled Kaoru nervously. His inner mind was yelling 'Back off! You can't handle that…_thing_!' But his sex drive told him to go for it. He listened to his sex drive. Taking a big gulp he leaned forward and took hold of Mori's crotch. He opened his mouth and let his body take over as it did so many times before…but was stopped by Mori's firm grasp on his head.  
"Kaoru…don't…" said Mori. It wasn't a request, it was a command.  
"But, but Mori. I want to do this!" protested Kaoru.  
"…It's…it's dirty." Kaoru looked and saw that it was clean. "…I meant the act…is dirty" stuttered Mori.  
"Not if I'm willing to do it." But Mori didn't care. He picked up Kaoru and set him on his feet. Frantic, Kaoru thought of ways to fix the moment; he couldn't just leave it like this. Mori continued to put on his dress shirt.

Another idea popped into his head, and he pursued it without a moment's thought.  
"I think I'll go take a shower" said Kaoru seductively as he stripped his clothes off. Mori didn't say anything. "Wanna come with me?" asked Kaoru using his sexiest voice possible. Still no response. Fully nude, Kaoru walked over to the shower stalls and turned one on. He began caressing himself, letting the water flow freely over his entire body, all the while trying to make him look as open and vulnerable as possible. His plan worked. Mori wrapped his arms around his waist drew him into his body.  
"…Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why…are you doing this?" asked Mori. Kaoru noticed his shirt was still on.  
"Mori, your shirt!"  
"…Tell me, Kaoru." Kaoru waited in silence. In the soft rhythm of the falling water, he finally decided he'd break his silence. The silence that had bothered him since the day he met Mori.  
"…I...I love you…" he whispered quietly. Mori turned him around and drew him into yet another long and loving kiss. Kaoru broke the kiss off after a moment and turned around once more. This time, he leaned forward and put his hands against the wall, making sure Mori could get a good view of what he had to offer.  
"…I can't" muttered Mori.  
"Yes, you can."  
"…I shouldn't."  
"But I want you to."  
"…But―"  
"I _need_ you to" pleaded Kaoru. Mori sighed as he stood there. He seemed to be deciding on what to do, and for a moment, he really seemed like he wasn't going to go through with it. But after a while, he hesitantly left Kaoru's side and came back with one of the bottles of shampoo the school so generously offered. He prepared himself for what was to come next, all the while keeping an eye on Kaoru. Kaoru smiled back gently, as if to reassure Mori.  
"…It's going to hurt, you know…" Kaoru knew. When Kaoru didn't answer, Mori moved in behind him and started to push himself in. Kaoru tried taking deep breaths but it was impossible to ignore the pain…or 'Little Mori'. After fully entering, Mori paused.  
"Oye, Mori, you don't have to be so gentle…" said Kaoru through gritted teeth.  
"…But I _need_ to be…" he whispered into Kaoru's ear as he leaned over.

It was unbelievable…the pain, that is. All the doujinshis he had ever read, the hentai he had watched, were sadly, _sadly_ mistaken. There was no way in hell that this could feel _good_, let alone _orgasmic_. But true to his word, Mori was as gentle as he could be…and a bit lost too.  
"Oye Mori, you sure you aren't lost?" joked Kaoru through a shaky voice. Mori didn't answer. He seemed to be probing about Kaoru's insides. Finally, he seemed to settle on a certain position…and thrust in hard. Kaoru felt an uncontrollable spasm that coursed through his entire body…and it felt _damn good_. Sensing Kaoru's convulsions, Mori continued pushing against the spot. Kaoru tried to let out his moans of pleasure, but his voice seemed to be lost inbetween his gasps. But he didn't mind the silence…he had already broken the true silence.

Mori continued, but at an irregular rhythm. He would slow down, then speed up and catch Kaoru off guard, and then he'd settle into sporadic thrusts. Kaoru didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. It sent mixed feelings throughout his entire body. One second, there'd be a short jolt of pleasure, the next there'd be a long wave of bliss. And the whole act was done in silence. Roaming hands, nipping mouths, Mori reached just about every nook and corner of Kaoru's body possible…except for Kaoru's own erection. In the end, Mori proved that he didn't need to. After several minutes, Kaoru could no longer hold off his urge. Even though Mori had done nothing to directly pleasure Kaoru, he could feel the heat building in his erection, screaming for release(3). Mori began to quicken his pace, sensing and anticipating Kaoru's release. After a few more deep thrusts from Mori, Kaoru could no longer hold it within him and spilled his cum all over the floor in a strangled scream of ecstasy. Mori pulled himself out afterwards. "…Did…did you cum already?" asked Kaoru. He was panting heavily and could barely stand straight. Mori didn't answer. Kaoru looked down to find Mori still hard.  
"Why'd…why'd you stop?"  
"…Because you're already finished."  
"…So what? Get…back inside of me…" he commanded, trying to calm his breathing. But Mori started to back away. But before he could turn around, Kaoru pulled Mori back into the water and pushed him to the ground. As Mori lied down on the floor, Kaoru positioned himself directly above Mori's member.  
"…Kaoru…you don't have to do this…I don't want to hurt you anymore" gasped Mori as Kaoru took hold of him.  
"It's just a little pain…" smiled Kaoru. "Besides…it actually feels…good." Kaoru slid down onto Mori with ease. Mori opened his mouth and let out the faintest moan…but a moan nonetheless. Kaoru leaned over and caught Mori in a kiss as he rode Mori's erection. Again, the sensation sent him to a whole new level of bliss. He stared up at the ceiling as he continued moving back and forth, grinding against Mori's member. The light at the top of the ceiling was somewhat dimmed, and gave the impression of a full moon, and the shower was drizzling little drops on him, reminding him of the rain. 'This truly is the best way to make love' he thought to himself. Without a warning, Mori suddenly sat up and hugged Kaoru tight. He continued to thrust up into Kaoru, but only this time he seemed more frantic. Kaoru held onto Mori's body tightly as he tried to help Mori get closer to his release.  
"…S-Sorry..." whispered Mori. Kaoru's entire body tightened as Mori finally found release. He thrust up into Kaoru as he clung onto the little body with all his might, shivering at the enlightening sensation. Both of them could feel wave after wave, surge after surge, and pulse after pulse of pleasure as Mori spilled his entire self into Kaoru. Kaoru felt himself dribble more of his cum even though he had just came a few minutes ago. He tightened at the height of his sensation, causing Mori to double over in pleasure. They cried out each other's name as their bodies spasmed in unison and let their cum find escape once more.

They laid on the shower floor, letting the water drizzle away the evidence of their love-making.  
"Did that feel good?" asked Kaoru weakly.  
"Mhm" voiced a barely inaudible Mori. "…Are you sure you're alright? You're…crying again." Kaoru laughed. Mori could tell, even though the shower washed away the tears as quickly as they formed.  
"You can always tell, huh." Mori nodded, as guilt started to spread across his face. "I cried yesterday outta frustration…and sadness" spoke Kaoru slowly. He stared straight in Mori's eyes. "But now I'm crying cause of satisfaction…and happiness" sighed Kaoru as he crawled back onto Mori's chest.  
"…No need to cry…" sighed Mori, as he hugged Kaoru.

They were still in the shower 10 minutes later.  
"…You're going to get sick if you stay like this."  
"…Then keep me warm." Without another word, Mori pulled Kaoru into a deep embrace, and kissed him tenderly.

TBC

Nifty notes for the notable mind:

1) Japanese for "excuse me"

2) For the visually driven mind, a whopping 9 inches. Ain't so lil after all.

3) For the sake of the point of this story, let's just that this is physically possible.

Wow. That was considerably longer than the other chapters. Anyhow, PLEASE PLEASE R&R. Remember, it was a first for me…I'll be needing all the tips I can get.

And if you didn't listen to the song while reading this chapter, shame on you. I disown you.


	5. Utada Hikaru: Keep Tryin'

Lemon in this chapter, but it's not the main focus of this chapter. That's why it's split into segments throughout. Still, it's a bit more…involved than the last.

The song doesn't have much to do with the chapter…it's just really really catchy…just like all of Utada's songs are.

CH5: Utada Hikaru – Keep Tryin'

"WAHHH!" cried Hunny as he ran around the Third Music Room.  
"Calm down Hunney-sempai! I'm sure he's here somewhere…" shouted Haruhi over Hunny's bawling.  
"A-hah! Found it!" yelled Tamaki. He walked up to Hunny, holding something behind his back. "THIS is what you were looking for…right?" asked Tamaki as he revealed Beary, his teddy bear. Hunny's face seemed to darken momentarily. He reached out, grabbed the bear…and threw it out the window.  
"AHHHH! BEARY!" cried Tamaki as he fainted.  
"That wasn't very nice Hunny-sempai…" scolded Haruhi.  
"I wasn't even looking for Bun-Bun!" cried Hunny as he held up his stuffed bunny. "And Tamaki just had to show me that _ugly_ teddy bear of his." An arrow flew in through the broken window and stabbed the unconscious Tamaki.  
"Oh, so what're you so angry about?" asked Haruhi, trying to soothe Hunny's rage.  
"I want…I want TAKASHI!" bawled Hunny. Haruhi looked around the room and true enough, Mori wasn't there.  
"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go look for him" reassured Haruhi. Hunny stopped sniffling and smiled his usual smile. As they left, Haruhi's handkerchief fell out of her pocket. It was picked up by a sudden breeze and carried over to the broken window. Moments later, Tamaki woke up.  
"Nnn…" groaned Tamaki as he surveyed the empty music room. He then noticed the lone handkerchief by the broken window.  
"Ha…HARUHI!" yelled Tamaki as he hurled himself through the window.

Kaoru and Mori were in the Fourth Music Room, trying to sneak in as much alone time as possible. In the privacy of the secluded room, they were able to kiss and grope each other as they pleased.  
"Mo…ri…can we…do it…now?" asked Kaoru between light kisses.  
"…We shouldn't…" muttered Mori in reply.  
"No one'll know…" said Kaoru in his lustful tone.  
"…We don't have enough time…"  
"You always say that!" cried Kaoru indignantly.  
"…Always? We've only done it once…" said Mori. Kaoru blushed sheepishly.  
"…But I feel like I'm going to explode!" pouted Kaoru. Mori's eyes widened.  
"…What? It's called exag―" Kaoru was cut off as Mori pushed him back into a chair. Mori went for Kaoru's pants and pulled them off in one swift motion.  
"Wai, wait a sec!" stammered Kaoru as Mori pulled Kaoru's boxers. He stopped mere centimeters away from taking Kaoru's erection in his mouth. "You didn't let me do this to you yesterday…you said that this was dirty!" pouted Kaoru.  
"…It's not…when someone's willing to…" said Mori. Kaoru couldn't see his face but he was sure Mori was smiling.  
"I said that too―" but Kaoru shut his mouth as Mori shut his mouth on Kaoru's erection.

"Well Hunny-sempai, we've checked the First and Second Music Rooms. What say we check the Fourth and Fifth?" asked Haruhi, tired from walking over a mile.  
"Hm…I think we should check the Seventh one first! That's a lucky number!" cheered Hunny.  
"…Actually, that's an unlucky number…" sighed Haruhi.  
"Ok…how about the Thirteenth?"  
"…That's unlucky too" said Haruhi, twitching her eye. 'These rich bastards can afford _thirteen_ music rooms!' she thought to herself.  
"WAHHH! We'll never find them!" cried Hunny.  
"Don't cry Hunny-sempai! Let's just start at the last one and work backwards!" said Haurhi reassuringly. She immediately regretted her decision.  
"Then let's go to the Nineteenth one!"  
"By the way…what makes you think they're in a music room?" Hunny stopped in his tracks.  
"…Maybe we'll just have to check the 5 cafeterias, 28 workshops, 15 libraries, 230 classrooms, 200 male/female bathrooms each―" Haruhi tuned Hunny's voice out as she started having a mental breakdown.

"Mo…moriii…" groaned Kaoru. His mouth unoccupied, he could moan and groan as much as he wanted. Mori just grunted in reply. But even the slightest grunt sent a tingling sensation down Kaoru's length…not to mention each and every lick, nip, suck, nibble, even Mori's breathing seemed to bring Kaoru closer to release. Wanting to reach an even higher level of pleasure, Kaoru stuffed his hands into Mori's hair and tried to urge the other boy to go down further. Mori let Kaoru guide his head down, all the while focusing on the erection in his mouth. '…It's…s…s…salty…' thought Mori too himself. No matter how he tried to convince himself that the taste was sweet, the flavor was downright salty.  
"Mori!" cried Kaoru as he inhaled sharply. He was getting ever closer, but Mori was slowing down. Mori took his mouth off of Kaoru's length despite Kaoru's protests.  
"…Yes?"  
"D―Don't stop every time I call out your name! G­―goddd!" moaned Kaoru as Mori resumed licking Kaoru's erection. Little pearls of precum started dribbling from the tip, but Mori tried his best to avoid it. Too much salt wasn't good for one's blood pressure.

Outside, Hikaru found Tamaki hidden amongst bushes, foam forming at his mouth.  
"Oye, worthless king! What are ya doing?" asked Hikaru in a bored voice. Tamaki snapped out of his daze.  
"What? Huh? HARUHI! Where are you!" screamed Tamaki as he jumped to his feet.  
"Don't you remember? She went with Hunny to look for Mori-sempai…" sighed Hikaru. Tamaki tried to remember, but he had no recollection of this happening.  
"Anyhow, wanna help me go find Kaoru?" asked Hikaru glumly. That's when Tamaki realized he had not seen Kaoru since when he left to look for Mori yesterday. And he hadn't even seen Mori at all yesterday or today.  
"Hm…yes! Otou-san must keep an eye on all his children of course!" cried Tamaki with a surging sense of pride.  
"Uhm…no" Hikaru said, flatly rejecting Tamaki's parenting. It wasn't so much that he was annoyed at Tamaki. He was more worried…about Kaoru. He knew Kaoru was hiding a secret, and the silence was killing him. In their entire lives, not once had they kept a secret from each other.  
"Hikaru? Hikaruuu! You alright there?" asked Tamaki, inches away from his face. Hikaru backfisted Tamaki right in the nose.  
"Don't get so close, you worthless king…"

Kaoru was practically crying in his seat now. It had been 15 minutes since Mori had started, and each time he got close, Mori paused.  
"Mori! I thought you said we don't have time!" groaned Kaoru. In truth, he couldn't care less about the time.  
"…You're right. I should end this soon…" sighed Mori as he placed his lips back on Kaoru's erection.  
"Well…on second thought, we might have more time than expected…"  
"…We really shouldn't skip the Host Club so much…"  
"But we're not going to! I'm just suggesting we get all spent and used up here before we go so that we can really focus when we're in there!"  
"…You lie…" chuckled Mori as he dug back into Kaoru's crotch.

"You know, Takashi's a really good guy!" said Hunny for the umpteenth time.  
"Really now…" sighed a frustrated Haruhi.  
"I miss him…" said Hunny for the umpteenth plus one time.  
"Don't be so sad…" recited Haruhi robotically.  
"You know, he's never left me alone this long before!" That was something new. "In fact, the last time he left me alone for more than an hour, he came over to spend the night at my house to make up for it!" Definitely new stuff.  
"So…what could make Mori disappear like this?" asked Haruhi, suddenly worried.  
"I…I really don't know…" Hunny's tears started to reform, but these tears weren't like his pouting tears. These seemed to be real, genuine tears. "Maybe, maybe he's found someone else?" said Hunny between sniffles. Hunny tried to hold onto his genuine tears, but some started running down his cheeks.  
"Of, of course not!" said Haruhi enthusiastically. "He must be looking for you right now!" reassured Haruhi.  
"…When I find that person, I'm going to rip his head off…" Wait a second…'his'?  
"Did I hear you correctly, Hunny-sempai?" asked Haruhi for clarification.  
"Rip―his―head―off" said Hunny in a louder voice.  
"What if it's a girl?"  
"Girl? Mori doesn't like girls. Didn't you know that?"

"…I had a hard time…finding one of these…" said Mori sheepishly as he revealed a condom.(1)  
"Really? I thought they sold it at all the commoner stores…" said Kaoru in disbelief.  
"…So did I…That's why I had a hard time…"  
"What? Getting the courage to go to a commoner store to buy one?"  
"…That was the first problem…the second problem was…most stores didn't carry my size…" Kaoru smiled devilishly as he was reminded of 'Little Mori'.  
"And did you get anything else?"  
"…?"  
"You know…some lubricant?"  
"I…I forgot…" said Mori embarrassed. He began zipping up his pants and putting on his shirt.  
"No wait Mori! We…don't need it…" An alarm went off inside Kaoru's brain. It began to play flashbacks of the aftermath of yesterday's session…especially the limping around flashbacks.  
"…You lie…"

"Kaoru's always been the weaker of us two, you know?" Tamaki nodded in an understanding manner. Hikaru didn't know why he was starting up a conversation with Tamaki. "And…and that made me always worry for him, you know?" Tamaki nodded. "So when it seemed like…like he was hiding something from me, it only seemed natural for me to worry about him…you know?" Tamaki nodded. "I mean, what if someone is bothering him? Like, harassing him…Kaoru used to get harassed a lot." Tamaki nodded. "Or…or maybe someone hurt him! Like, maybe someone abused him!" gasped Hikaru. His breathing began to get frantic. "Kaoru should've told me…I mean we _are _brothers after all." Tamaki didn't nod this time. Hikaru stopped to think. They may have been brothers, but lately, Hikaru had been ignoring Kaoru. But, he hadn't meant to…He was just so caught up with Haruhi. "I guess it was _me_ who wasn't being the brother…after all, if I was a real brother, I would've noticed sooner…" Tamaki nodded again. Hikaru sighed sadly, realizing this new found truth. "Thanks, Tamaki, for listening. I haven't been able to talk with Kaoru much…so I gotta lotta worries trapped up inside, you know?" Tamaki nodded. What Hikaru didn't notice were the microscopic ear phones in Tamaki's ears. He had been listening to Utada Hikaru – Keep Tryin' the whole time.

In the end, they decided to go through with it, without the lube. But to be safe, they kept half their clothes on. Kaoru lied on his back on a table, stripped of pants and boxers, shirt and tie crooked and wrinkled. Mori was leaning over him, pants in a bundle around his ankles, and erection dying to enter Kaoru. He began to push in lightly, as Kaoru let out a low moan of pain.  
"I…I think we should stop…" said Mori as he started pull out. Kaoru shook his head vigorously.  
"Just…just say 'it'…that'd make me feel better…at least" whispered Kaoru. He hoped Mori knew what he was talking about.  
"I _love_ you." No pause. No hesitation. No faltering. Kaoru smiled as he wrapped his legs around Mori and pulled him in. Mori tried to enter slowly, but Kaoru forced Mori to penetrate him with a quick thrust. They let out a low moan that was muffled by their passionate kisses.  
"I…I love you too." Kaoru's pause was unavoidable. Mori was probing his insides again, and each slight movement made Kaoru skip a breath. Kaoru grunted, as if to say any position would be fine. But Mori ignored it, and continued to look for the one spot that would make Kaoru orgasm in five minutes flat. Finally settling on a spot, Mori pushed in quickly and roughly. Wrong spot. Kaoru screamed out suddenly, but Mori stopped Kaoru's mouth with his own.  
"S―Sorry!" said Mori flustered. His face started to darken and guilt started to spread across his face. Kaoru grabbed Mori's tie and pulled him in close so that he could kiss him once more.  
"Just…just keep trying" said Kaoru, regaining his composure. Mori obediently listened and readjusted himself.

"Well, three more music rooms left…" sighed Haruhi. She was completely out of energy.  
"Oye! Haruhi! Hunny!" It was Tamaki and Hikaru.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Haruhi, surprised.  
"Looking for Kaoru. Have you seen him?" asked Hikaru.  
"We're looking for Takashi" cut in Hunny.  
"Here, we'll check the Sixth Music Room. You guys check the Fifth Music Room" commanded Tamaki.

Mori was close. So very close. Moaning in low voices and groaning at each thrust, Mori could feel his desire almost bursting.  
"Mori…" gasped Kaoru inbetween thrusts. He was now in a chair, legs spread wide apart for Mori to enter inbetween them. The chair was sturdy, but at the rate Mori was going, it would not last. But Mori continued, pushing in deep and then pulling out almost completely. But it wasn't rough love. It was tender and loving. But it wasn't slow by any means. Mori was…passionately fast, setting a stable rhythm for them.  
"Kaoru…I can't…I can't hold out much longer…" said Mori as he leaned forward more, driving Kaoru deeper into the chair. Their clothes were a mess, and there were stains everywhere (especially on the table).  
"Mori…" whispered Kaoru into his ear. He nibbled on the earlobe lightly, sending another sensation through Mori's body. His legs wrapped around Mori's waist, his arms wrapped around Mori's back, all these added to the heated passion going on between them.  
"S―Soon…" uttered Mori as his rhythm became erratic thrusts. But Kaoru loved this part. The part that sent so many convulsions, long and short, through his entire body, and then would course its way back to his erection. He didn't find release earlier, during Mori's mouth play, so he was hoping now would be his chance. Mori inhaled sharply as he mouthed a silent 'Kaoru'. Mori picked Kaoru up out of the chair and thrusted sharply into him. It may have been 3 or 4 thrusts at most, but to Kaoru it felt like 100 mini-orgasms wracking his entire system. Mori let out his last groan as he finally released himself into Kaoru. Kaoru replied by tightening up, trying to help Mori's release in anyway possible. As fast as his last few thrusts, Mori shot two more times after his initial three shots. After the orgasm died down, Mori dropped Kaoru back into the chair.  
"…Sorry" said Mori in a low voice. Guilt was still on his face.  
"What for?" asked Kaoru, panting. Mori was about to answer when he noticed Kaoru was still hard. Without waiting, he knelt back down and placed his mouth over Kaoru's length once more.  
"Ohh God…" moaned Kaoru aloud, as Mori used his hand to stroke Kaoru's length while gently sucking the tip. Kaoru couldn't hold himself much longer either, and soon found himself spilling his milky liquid into Mori's mouth. To his surprise, Mori hadn't pulled his mouth away in time. But Mori didn't stop, even after Kaoru stopped spasming. He continued to milk Kaoru's length with his mouth until Kaoru bucked and squirted one last time out of reflexes.  
"Mori…you didn't have to do that…"  
"…I was willing to…" Kaoru smiled, remembering his own words. Suddenly the doors flew open, causing Kaoru to topple over in his chair. Mori, with his lightning reflexes, pulled up his pants and zipped up in a second. Kaoru however, had to crawl over to his pants, out of view.  
"So THERE you are!" cried the rest of the Host Club.  
"We've been looking ALL OVER for you!" cried Hunny.  
"…But this room is just next door to the Host Club…" replied Mori bluntly. The other members cursed their stupidity.  
"Where's Kaoru?" asked Hikaru impatiently.  
"R―right here!" replied Kaoru cheerfully. He was dressed, and he had somewhat tidied up his shirt. Hikaru smiled out of relief.  
"…Takashi…what's that on your mouth?" asked Hunny. Kaoru looked and immediately realized what _it_ was.  
"Uhm…yeah what IS that?" asked Kaoru, trying to act dumb.  
"…Milk…" said Mori as he magically procured a drink box out of no where. Kaoru sighed.  
"Will you stop wasting time? Okaa-san will get mad if we don't entertain any customers today!" cried Tamaki, leading the way out. The others followed suit.

"…That was a close call…" said Kaoru as he crept up next to Mori. He grabbed the drink box, wondering where Mori got it from. "Mori…baka, this is _orange juice_!" whispered Kaoru frantically. Mori hung his head in shame. Kaoru just chuckled. He was about to throw the box away when Mori asked for it back.  
"I…I need to wash _it_ down…"

TBC

Post-it notes for the post story:

1) I endorse safe sex!

I don't know if I made this point clear but the point of this chapter was the developing jealousy/worry of the other members. This might lead to some trouble…


	6. Orange Range: Hana

I have PROOF that Bisco Hatori has hinted at the possible KaoruXMori pairing…ok well not really. It just so happens that on a certain LaLa DX (no idea what this is) postcard, they're STANDING next to each other…yup, standing. But that makes you kinda wonder, huh? Or maybe I'm just reading too deep into this…

No lemon this time…just a lil lime. (prolly not even enough to count as it, actually)

CH6: Orange Range – Hana

"Welcome!" greeted the cheerful store clerk. Mori cast him a quick look and remembered meeting him the other day.  
"…I'd like _one_ extra large…you know what…" muttered Mori quickly.  
"Ah, it's you again! Of course, of course, let me go get it from the inventory…" muttered the clerk nervously. Normally, people didn't have to talk to the clerk to buy condoms…but for Mori, it was a special case.  
"Sorry for the wait!" exclaimed the clerk as he came back with _one_ plastic package in his hand. "We have a very low demand for this size so it's not profitable to waste space out front for it…" he chuckled.  
"I understand" replied Mori. He began to pull out his money when the clerk began talking again.  
"If I may I suggest, why don't you buy a 6-pack? That'd be more convenient for you and you save money that way!" the clerk said, trying to be helpful. But Mori had already considered this. If he bought a 6-pack, Kaoru would think Mori merely wanted sex. Plus, the maids might find it in his room…or worse, his _brother_ would find it. It was definitely not wise to buy a 6-pack.  
"…No thank you."  
"Are you sure? I mean―" Mori shot the clerk his death glare.  
"Ah! I―I see. Point t―taken…" stammered the clerk as he gave Mori back his change. Mori picked up the condom and began to leave when he suddenly stopped and turned around.  
"Thank you…Hanatarou…"(1) Mori said politely said after reading the name off his name tag.  
"Y―You're welcome!" stuttered Hanatarou as he bowed and banged his head against the counter. 'What a scary spirit force…' he thought to himself.

Mori headed home quickly to change into a different set of clothes. Not that he usually dressed to impress, but he felt that meeting with the son of a fashion designer demanded _some_ style at the very least. He re-ran the thought through his head again and corrected himself. He wasn't merely meeting Kaoru, he was…going on a _date_ with him. A day-long date, to be exact. Mori smiled to himself. He didn't think he'd ever use that word. He returned his attention to his wardrobe and started to look for something suitable to wear.

-20 minutes later-

Mori's room was normally very neat and organized. Even without the maids, Mori made it his habit to do his own chores, clean up after himself, and organize all things in his room accordingly. But on that day, Mori couldn't care less. He had spent 20 minutes rummaging through his wardrobe to find something suitable to wear, but to no avail. Strewn across his entire room were the contents of his wardrobe. He sat down on the edge of his bed, breathing a heavy sigh. He really had no idea what to wear.  
"Wah, Onii-san, you sure made a big mess huh?"  
"…Yeah…" muttered Mori in reply. Without looking, he knew it was his younger brother (duh).  
"Oye, what's this?"  
"…I don't kn―" Mori stopped suddenly when he realized what Satoshi was referring to. Satoshi was holding the condom in his hand, grinning furiously.  
"Oho…who's the lucky lady?" snickered Satoshi. Mori swiped the condom before Satoshi could even react. "Wah, Onii-san, you seem a little tense. Is it gonna be your first time?" continued Satoshi, trying hard not to laugh. Mori didn't answer. Guilt wracked his mind as he was reminded once again that he had kept his sexual preference secret from his brother and his entire family…except for Hunny. "To be honest, I'm jealous!" sighed Satoshi as he plopped himself next to Mori. "I'm guessing this big mess is because you don't know what to wear for when you go see her, huh?" Mori's face grew darker as he was once again reminded of his secret…a secret he could not bear telling his younger brother. "…You're awfully quiet. That nervous, huh? Here, I'll help ya out!" said Satoshi cheerfully as he jumped into Mori's wardrobe. He rummaged around momentarily and threw out a white tank top and a light blue sleeveless(2). "Simple, but stylish no?" asked his brother as Mori put on the clothes. Satoshi stood looking for a moment. "Bah…that's boring. Wear the sleeveless inside and the tank top on the outside!" Mori blinked and looked at his brother questioningly, but did as was suggested.  
"…Thanks" sighed Mori as he looked at himself in the mirror quickly.  
"Oh yeah, you should definitely wear this!" Satoshi held up boxer briefs. Mori chuckled as he wondered where Satoshi got it from. Mori only wore boxers. "It's a killer with the ladies!" Mori's chuckle vanished as he was once again reminded of the secret.

"Oye, Kaoru, what do you feel like doing today?" asked Hikaru lazily as he got up from bed. The silence from his brother prompted him to hop onto his brother's bed to wage a tickle assault.  
"…I really do think you love my pillow more than you love me…" sighed Kaoru sarcastically as he watched from the doorway. Hikaru looked up and grinned sheepishly.  
"What're you doing up so early? And dressed up too?" asked Hikaru as he looked over his brother from head to toe.  
"It's not that early…it's about 9" sighed Kaoru. "Anyways, I'm going to go out on an errand!" lied Kaoru straight-faced. He had a feeling he was going to be caught before leaving the house, so he tried to dress in regular clothes to avoid any suspicions of a date. He wore a thin light blue coat over a white tee with somewhat tight fitting jeans(2).  
"Wait up then, I'll join ya!" Hikaru jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Kaoru, seeing that this was his only opportunity, slipped out of the room unnoticed and ran straight for the door. There was no way Hikaru was going to find out about Mori and him.

Mori moped around the house. He tried everything to get his mind off his little brother, but no matter what he did, his little brother reappeared in his thoughts.  
"Be good to the gal, okay onii-san?" were Satoshi's last words before he ran off to do God knows what. Mori sighed as he started to imagine what life would be like if he really were attracted to girls. For one thing, his brother's words wouldn't be bothering him. Also, he wouldn't have to be hiding from friends, or society for that matter. Perhaps he'd be more talkative…after all, it was society's general down-look on homosexuality that made him so reclusive. He thought back to his childhood, when he was more talkative, more playful, more…accepted. But he noticed early on that he was _not _a normal child. As he grew up, he noticed his distance from the opposite gender, and his distance from the same gender as well. But in the end, he realized his distance from other boys was caused by his feelings for them…his _abnormal_ feelings. Feelings which he silently observed to be…_wrong_. And so, as a small child, having not even hit puberty, he accepted that he was indeed _wrong_. That he was not _right_. He accepted the fact that the world had no need for a mistake like him, there were enough mistakes in the world as it was. So, he decided that the only way to correct himself, to right the world in all its wrongdoings, was to slowly pull himself away from it. He swore himself to silence. He found it ironic that he could feel accepted for being so silent. So silent that even the ones closest to him misunderstood him.

He then reminisced about the pains of puberty. The first step was his growth spurt. He had his growth spurt early on, and it lasted a long while. But he convinced himself that his tallness wasn't a gift, it was just another _abnormality_ about him. The next step of puberty was the influx of hormones. Hormones directed at other boys. Hormones that made him secretly lust for human contact like never before…hormones that just made him more _abnormal_. He remembered the days where the kids would invite him to look at hentai…and how he would reject silently. How he would instead read and look at yaoi, lusting for the perfect couples (and perfect sex) in them. And he remembered seeing the boys getting their first kisses…from girls. And how he longed so much to be able to kiss a girl, and like it. But the one time he tried, he had gagged, earning him a slap to the face. Sighing, he recalled the last step of puberty…surviving it. Surviving it, as in not going insane. Not once did he ever consider suicide…that was just _abnormal_.

Mori sighed again and again, over and over, thinking of his past. It made his breathing heavy and labored, rekindling the sadness he endured.  
"Takashi! There you are!" Mori looked over and saw Hunny running up to him. He smiled as he tried to remember their first meeting. "What're you doing? It's cold out here!" True enough, it was windy outside and a murky overcast was hanging over the sky suppressing the little sunlight that was shed by the sun. It reminded him of the autumn day he met Hunny, but it was hard to recall the exact happenings of that day.  
"…Hunny…"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you remember…when we first met?"  
"Of course Takashi."  
"Could you…could you remind me of it?"  
"Mhm! It was a day just like this…" Mori smiled as he leaned back on the bench. He took a quick glance at his watch and saw that he had plenty of time left.

Kaoru could never really stand the wind. He was more of a rain person. He cursed his insensibility in choosing a coat that didn't button up/zip up.  
"You'll be needing this, won't you?" It was Hikaru, holding Kaoru's light green scarf out to him.  
"Hi―Hikaru!" stammered Kaoru nervously.  
"Thought you could ditch me, eh?" asked Hikaru in an annoyed tone.  
"Well…well you were taking too long!" lied Kaoru once again. Hikaru stopped walking.  
"…You've been lying a lot lately, Kaoru." Hikaru was facing the ground, but Kaoru knew more or less what his face looked like.  
"Hikaru, I don't know what you're talking about" replied Kaoru, trying to act dumb.  
"There, you see? You just lied again…" Hikaru's voice was a bit shakier than before. Kaoru didn't respond this time. "Is it because of me?" Kaoru looked up. Hikaru was still staring at the ground. "Cause, if it's me, I'm really, really sorry. It's just that Haruhi―"  
"It's not cause of you" interrupted Kaoru.  
"…You just lied again." Kaoru sighed and cursed twin telepathy. "Why? You've always told me everything before. Why now?"  
"Because…"  
"Because?"  
"Just because."  
"…The fact that you're hiding it from me makes it that much more important. What reason could you possibly have for not telling me?"  
"…Because some things are better left unsaid―"  
"Don't give me that bullshit!" Hikaru looked up now. Anger flushed through his entire face where grief had been moments before. "Between us, everything is better said. It's always been that fucking way!" shouted Hikaru. Kaoru turned around and started walking away. "Where are you going? Your own fucking identical twin _brother_ is talking to you!"  
"You just said, that between us, everything is better said. So I'll tell you right here, right now." Kaoru paused as his mind frantically tried to decide whether he should tell his brother. "I'm…I'm…" stuttered Kaoru. His mind had yet to decide. "I'm…"  
"Tell me already!" Kaoru looked up and stared Hikaru in the eye. He didn't see compassion. He didn't see reassurance. He didn't see the brother he loved. He saw anger. He finally decided that Hikaru really didn't need him after all. After all, Kaoru was the burden making him angry right now.  
"I'm…I'm not your damn brother!" Kaoru finally cracked. "Don't give me your 'We're brothers' crap." Kaoru couldn't hear what he yelled aloud in the next few minutes. But afterwards, when he realized that he was running away, he knew that he just wanted to be with Mori. But Mori couldn't see him like this. He picked up his cell and called him.

"And that's how we became the best of friends!" said Hunny as he finished his recollection. Mori smiled as he could now vividly remember that very day.  
"…Thank you, Hunny" sighed Mori.  
"Ah, no sweat!" cheered Hunny as he scrambled onto Mori's back for a piggyback ride. "So now that you're all happy, can we go fly a kite now?" Guilt ran across Mori's face once more.  
"Uhm…" started Mori, but was cut off by his phone. "…Yes?" he answered the phone.  
"M―Mori?" Kaoru's voice sounded a bit scratchy.  
"Mhm?"  
"I'll…I'll be a little late. I seem to have gotten lost on my walk over there."  
"…Wait there. I'm coming" commanded Mori silently.  
"Ah, it's alright, Mori-sempai!" Kaoru's voice didn't have the usual perk to it either.  
"Just wait…I'll be there" said Mori as he hung up the phone. He turned to look at Hunny. He couldn't bring himself to reject him. "…Want to help me look for Kaoru? He seems to have gotten lost…" Hunny nodded fervently, and the two set out to look.

Hikaru had never cried before in his life. Kaoru was the one who was usually the one to cry enough for the both of them. Hikaru's job was just to look solemn and gloomy. But now, Hikaru sat on a bench in a park, staring up at the clouds. His eyes stung, but he had no idea what to do. Hell, he didn't even know what it was like to cry. So he just sat and stared, hoping that by inclining his head, he wouldn't be able to let his tears run.  
"Kaoru…Kaoru's supposed to cry…for me…" he said as a tear trickled down his left cheek. He didn't know how he could possibly smile at a time like this, but he did.

Mori took off at a dash when he saw Kaoru standing perilously close to a lake. He forgot all about Hunny on his back, thus giving the boy the best piggy back ride of his life."WHEEEE!" screamed Hunny as he bounced along. But when they got to Kaoru, their faces turned to stone. It was apparent that something was wrong, even though Kaoru showed no signs of crying.  
"Kaoru, is there something wrong?" asked Hunny.  
"Oh? Hunny-sempai, I didn't know you were coming…" Kaoru said as he shot a death glare at Mori. Mori just shrugged.  
"...There's something wrong between you and Hikaru!" declared Hunny. Kaoru stood back, astonished by the boy's perception. Mori sensed this too as he got closer to Kaoru and hugged him.  
"M―Mori! Not in front of…"  
"It's alright" said Mori as he cut him off. He pulled Kaoru into a deep kiss, hoping that this could at least lift some of the weight off Kaoru's shoulder.  
"Ohh, so kawaii!" yelled Hunny. Kaoru just stared in fright. "Ah, no worries, Kaoru. I already know! Or should I say, I already knew." This time, Mori looked in surprise. "I figured it out on Tuesday!" he continued. Kaoru recalled that fateful day, and falling down the stairs.  
"I saw Takashi carrying you, that's why" he said, clarifying what he meant. Kaoru and Mori sighed out of relief.

Kaoru told them both about everything. About their confrontation, about him blowing up, about his insecurities, even about his conversations with his inner self(s). The two sat silently, listening intently. After Kaoru stopped, Hunny was the first to speak.  
"You guys always had me fooled!" he said cheerfully. Kaoru looked at him, clearly confused. "What I mean is, _you_ and _Hikaru_ had _me_ fooled! Making it look like you were the weak and fragile one and him look like the stronger one." Kaoru was still confused.  
"What…what do you mean? That's who we are…"  
"Not from what I just heard. True, you're always the one playing the pansy (Kaoru's eye twitched at this) but it seems that you really are the stronger one." Mori thought this over. Kaoru's body was lean, but it was definitely flexible and sturdy. "When I say strong, I mean emotionally stronger. I mean, look at how much Hikaru depends on you!"  
"Hunny…I think you're a little confused…" started Kaoru.  
"JUST LISTEN!" Hunny's death glare was unbelievably over-powering. "What I mean is, Hikaru may act like he's always taking care of you, like he's always watching out for you. But in reality you're actually like an outlet for…for his 'brotherly love', for lack of a better term." Kaoru sat quietly, trying to make sense of Hunny's words. "He must be frustrated…no, depressed, because without you, he has no real ways to express his feelings. Love, especially." Kaoru really didn't understand this.  
"Love? He can love anyone like me…"  
"Nuh-uh! He's just as lonely as you are…or were. You two have been secluded in your own world, but when you suddenly left your brother like that…for him to be all alone without the other half of his identity, for him to alone without the guidance of other part, for no one to love him, and for him to have no one to love…kinda makes you feel unneeded and unwanted in this world, doesn't it?"  
"…Makes you feel, _wrong_…" added Mori. The other two turned to look at the boy whose face had went from unreadable to a dark complexion. Kaoru sat quietly thinking about everything…about the past 5 days, about what he did to his brother and what he should've done, and especially about what Hunny just said.  
"I'm…I'm the one that's not a brother…" he muttered quietly. True, it may have been just 5 days, but 5 days in _their_ world seemed like 5 eternities. Kaoru stood up and thanked Hunny. He then turned to Mori for a kiss.  
"Sorry we can't have a real date…" sighed Kaoru after their long embrace.  
"…Hikaru's more important…" reassured Mori. Kaoru started to turn around when he noticed…a condom on the ground. He picked it up and turned to Mori.  
"…You…" sighed Kaoru with a twitch in his right eye.  
"…I was just being safe…I wasn't really expecting…sex…or anything…" stammered Mori as he started to defend himself.  
"…We'll sex it up tomorrow. Promise!" smiled Kaoru. Mori sighed in relief. After watching Kaoru run off, he turned his attention to Hunny. Hunny had changed from a bright peach to a dark blue hue, ogling him wide-eyes.  
"…Hunny?"  
SFX: POW!  
Hunny landed a powerful flying roundhouse to Mori's face.  
"I can't believe you would molest Kaoru-kun!"

TBC

Sorry for the corny lines in there…but I mean every single one of em.

By the way:

1) Hanatarou from BLEACH! Just felt like having a cameo…

2) This would be what Mori and Kaoru are wearing on the postcard I mentioned. Sorry if the description is a bit vague.

R&R plz! This was definitely a character development chapter so I need some insight if I made some of them seem outta character, too fluffy, etc.


	7. Jyukai: Anata ga Ita Mori

No lemon/lime in this chapter.

And no, I did not choose the following song simply because it had 'Mori' in it…it gave me this melancholy feeling that I thought would fit perfect with this chapter.

CH7: Jyukai – Anata ga Ita Mori

"Okaa-san is going to be sooo mad at us!" screamed Tamaki into his phone.  
"…Tamaki-sempai, could you call back later? What time is it anyway…"  
"It's 1 o'clock."  
"…DON'T CALL ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING! BAKA!" Haruhi hung up her phone forcefully. Tamaki sat down and continued his groveling. Kyouya had set up a quota of customers for the Host Club to reach in the time period he was away…and they had only met half the quota.  
"If…if we don't meet the quota, Kyouya will never let me take care of the kids…" groaned Tamaki as tears streamed down his face. "I mustn't give up. Next person!" yelled Tamaki as he nervously dialed Hunny's number. It was an emergency, and emergency's called for drastic measures…drastic meaning waking up Hunny.  
"Hunny?"  
"...I'm going to kill you tomorrow…" Shivers ran down Tamaki's spine.  
"It's…it's an emergency!" No response. Tamaki gathered up his courage and continued talking. "We need to get more customers by the end of Sunday to meet Kyouya's quota! Right now, we're only halfway there…" Tamaki's phone suddenly cracked. He stopped speaking as he felt another shiver run down his spine.  
"…Couldn't you have called me…when I'm awake…like say, 9?"  
"…Yes…" said Tamaki as he twiddled his fingers nervously. "…But, but it's for the survival of the Host Club! I was so worried so I had to call you immediately to notify you of our current situation―"  
"I'll come to whatever you have planned tomorrow!" said Hunny, suddenly changing to his sweet voice.  
"T―Thank you Hunny!"  
"…But I'm still going to kill you…" Tamaki's phone literally split in half when Hunny hung up. Tamaki shed tears of joy and despair as he began calling the remaining three members of the Host Club with another phone.

Tamaki's plan was really quite simple. Objective? Resort to any means necessary to get to the quota. Location? A lovely field (privately owned by Tamaki's family of course) with an expansive sea of flowers and nice pond for the ladies to enjoy. Time? 12 pm – 12 am on a beautiful Sunday. The catch? Age didn't matter. Yes, pedophiles and 5 year old girls were allowed to coexist in the presence of the gorgeous Host Club just for this one day.  
"Well technically, wouldn't we not be fulfilling the quota?" asked Haruhi.  
"Of course we are" replied Tamaki.  
"But I'm pretty sure Kyouya meant that the quota was for girls at our _school_."  
"…That's just because he's jealous."  
"…That made no sense whatsoever. Baka…"  
"Just listen to Otou-san and do as he says." Haruhi sighed as she saw the girls, ladies, and grannies file onto Tamaki's field.  
"Where are the others?" she asked nervously. It wasn't like them to be _this_ late. "You…called them…right?"  
"Of―of course I did! They must be on their way now…but for the meantime, I guess we'll have to team up to take on these women!" said Tamaki passionately. "We have no choice, it's for the sake of our club!" It would have been more convincing to Haruhi had she not seen the thought bubble above Tamaki's head…displaying Tamaki and her running through the field and kissing and such.  
"…Hentai." An arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Tamaki in the back of the head.

The Hitachiin Manor was oddly depressing and solemn that morning…or maybe it was just Mori. He had come over early to take Kaoru and Hikaru to Tamaki's event, just as Kaoru had asked him to. But it had been 30 minutes since he arrived and he was starting to wonder why he had to come so early if they took so long. He also started to wonder if all was right between the brothers.  
"Come back here Kaoru!" yelled Hikaru at the top of his lungs. There seemed to be a crash upstairs, followed by the generic noises of chaos (plates breaking, cat screaming, etc.) Apparently, all was _not_ well. He stood up and started heading up the stairs to see what was the matter. At the top of stairs was Kaoru, breathing heavily. He turned and saw Mori at the bottom and smiled. Not caring how far away he was from the bottom, he jumped forward, as if expecting Mori to catch him. Lunging forth at the moment he saw Kaoru take the leap, Mori was able to jump, intercept Kaoru's leap midway, and catch him swiftly and safely in his arms. Kaoru stared at him amazed.  
"Didn't…didn't think you'd actually try and catch me…" laughed Kaoru nervously. Mori just smiled. It seemed that all _was _well after all. Mori put Kaoru back on his feet and gave him a quick kiss, breaking it off when he heard Hikaru approaching.  
"Oh? Mori? What're you doing here?"  
"…Felt like walking with you two."  
"I see I see. Where's Hunny?"  
"…Should be arriving there right now."

-Scene Shift-  
Tamaki flew over a hundred feet across the field as Hunny threw a flying side kick to his face.  
-Scene Shift back-

Hikaru walked back up the stairs to change. Mori looked over at Kaoru, who seemed to be in a good mood.  
"…Did you guys make up?" asked Mori, worried.  
"Yup!" nodded Kaoru. He had a grin on his face so Mori believed what he said.  
"…And did you tell him…about…us?" Kaoru's grin turned into a hesitant, half-assed smile.  
"Ah, well, you see, the thing is…"  
"…You didn't tell him…"  
"Well I _tried_ to…" Kaoru really had tried. But admitting he was homosexual, even to his brother, seemed impossibly hard. It _was_ impossibly hard. Kaoru sighed as he sat down, trying to avoid Mori's gaze, imagining the disappointment in his face. When Mori didn't say anything, Kaoru tried to start up a conversation. Only after the conversation fell flat did he realize what was happening again…the silence was coming back. This time, it was between him and Hikaru. He suddenly remembered Hunny.  
"Did…did Hunny know you were…gay…before that day?" Mori looked at him questioningly.  
"…He already knew…he knew from the beginning."  
"Without you telling him, right?"  
"…Yes…"  
"Do you think Hikaru could be like that?" Mori paused, trying to understand what Kaoru was getting at. "What I mean is, do you think Hikaru already knows? That I'm gay?" Mori looked at him questioningly again. "Then, I wouldn't have to tell him. About us, I mean. He'd probably eventually figure it out" said Kaoru, suddenly sounding hopeful.  
"…What if he doesn't?"  
"What do you mean? We're together all the time, of course he'll figure it out."  
"…What if he doesn't even know in the first place?"  
"He knows! I can tell, he definitely knows!" exclaimed Kaoru. But listening to himself, he realized that he was falsely reassuring himself. He pushed his face into his hands as he realized that this strand of hope was fake. He felt tired again: tired of making decisions, tired of trying to gather up courage, and tired of running and avoiding his brother. Mori sat at his side watching him trying to cope with his insecurities. He slipped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder and hugged him close, trying to offer the little reassurance he had for him.  
"I don't know what to do anymore Mori…" muttered Kaoru under his breath. "I'm just…so tired…I can't even cry…" Mori could feel Kaoru's breath getting heavy as the boy struggled just to breathe correctly. Worried, he picked Kaoru up like a child and headed for Kaoru's room. "I'm not that tired that I can't walk on my own" chuckled Kaoru. Mori didn't answer. Nor did he smile. His face was stoic and solemn, seeming to be void of all sympathy. "…Mori?" Still no answer. He entered into the twins room, intruding upon Hikaru who was in nothing but his boxers.  
"Mori? The hell?" Mori ignored Hikaru's indignation. He set Kaoru down on the bed and turned to Hikaru.  
"Your _brother_ has something to tell you…" said Mori. Hikaru stared at him with a curious look…but felt his heart stop as he watched Mori walk over to Kaoru and give him a kiss…a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Mori left shortly afterwards. "…I'll see you two there…" When Hikaru turned to look at Kaoru, he found him crying silently, curled up into the shape of the pillow Hikaru had mistaken him for so many times before.

The event was going smoothly as planned, minus the twins. Tamaki was entertaining a group of women in their early 20's when he decided to do a check on the other members. He first checked on Haruhi, who was entertaining a group of mothers, all of which were crying.  
"Haruhi! You can't mess up on a day like this!" whispered Tamaki furiously into Haruhi's ear. Haruhi twitched and shot him an annoyed look.  
"I'm doing very well, thank you" she replied sarcastically. The mothers stopped their crying temporarily to notice Tamaki who seemed to have his hands on Haruhi in certain unacceptable positions.  
"H―Hentai!" one mother screamed. An arrow flew forth and stabbed Tamaki's hand. "Stay away from that boy! Don't you know how much he's already suffered? Losing his mother and having to care for his father…and now he has to deal with boys like _you_? HENTAI!" Another arrow flew forward and stabbed Tamaki's knee, making him fall over. The other mothers joined in. "SEXUAL PREDATOR! RAPIST! PERVERT!" Thousands of arrows poured down from heaven and drilled themselves into Tamaki's back.  
"MOE!" All the mothers stopped screaming and turned to look at one mother in the back.  
"Wh―What? I thought it would've been…appropriate…"

"So the secret's finally out, eh?" chuckled Hikaru. Kaoru didn't respond. He seemed to be absorbed in his own world. Hikaru realized that this moment called for tact and a wise choice of words, so he began to think of ways to lighten the mood. "Ah well, that's alright. Just means more girls for me huh? Wouldn't want my rival to be my own brother after all." Kaoru didn't even react to his comment. Hikaru mentally slapped himself. 'Jokes in these kinds of situations are bad' he noted to himself. He tried again, this time using a different method. "C'mon, now Kaoru…" he said as he sat himself down on the other side of Kaoru's bed. "Did you really think that something like this would make us any less…brotherly?" Hikaru crept closer. Kaoru's silence was killing him. "I mean, we may be twins and all…but it's not like we're supposed to be the same in every way…" Kaoru's silence was like a knife stabbing into his heart. No matter what he said, Kaoru would not answer. "Kaoru…" Tears formed in the corner of Hikaru's eyes. "Don't…don't be like this…" Silence. "We've always been brothers…and we'll always will be. Right?" Hikaru was lying next to Kaoru now, but Kaoru refused to turn around and face him. "Alright?" Hikaru asked, letting a few tears roll down his cheek. "Kaoru…answer me…" Hikaru let out a silent sob.

He had been ignored before, but this time was different. He was spilling out his heart for his brother, being as accepting as possible, trying to show his brother that he really did love him, that he would always be there for him…but Kaoru seemed to brush off all of his efforts like they were nothing. "I'm sorry Kaoru!" His tears ran faster now. "I'm sorry…sorry for everything. Sorry…sorry…sorry for…" He tried to continue but his tears kept getting into his mouth, stopping him from speaking. "I just…I just want you to love me again…I just…want someone to love me…and someone…for me to love, too…" he said as his voice trailed off. He couldn't stand it anymore. Kaoru's utter rejection completely devastated him. He felt like his body was getting split in half, like his other half was being erased, like all the memories that he had shared with him were deemed meaningless and worthless. His body broke down and he began curling into the fetal position, sobbing and bawling like a baby who had been starved. He curled up tighter, trying to withdraw from the world…a world that suddenly seemed so big…so lonely. Amidst his sobs, he was able to make out the faintest of words, which drew him back from his painful reverie.  
"Is it…is it really so hard to speak to me face-to-face?" Hikaru looked up from where he was curled up. Kaoru was standing by the doorway to their closet, tears trickling down his face as well. Hikaru looked over to the other side of the bed and realized that he had been talking to the pillow…again. Hikaru got out of bed immediately and onto his knees. He literally bowed his head to the floor. Kaoru got down next to him.  
"Hikaru…what're you doing…"  
"Apologizing…for everything…" Hikaru said as his urge to cry was revived.  
"Don't do that…you're going to…you're gonna…" Kaoru started crying as well. The twins sat on the ground, crying their hearts out hoping that the other could understand him.

Tamaki checked in on Hunny next, who was entertaining a group of 7-10 year olds. He appeared to be having a cake-eating contest with one of the girls.  
"Hunny, you doing alright?"  
"GO AWAY!" yelled Hunny with a death glare. Tamaki backed off and went to go check on Mori. Tamaki felt Mori was the unluckiest, having to entertain the elderly ladies (60 and over). What he found was what he expected as well. In a little patch of grass in the shade of a large Weeping Willow, he found Mori and the elderly ladies gathered in a large circle…and all of the ladies were sleeping. Except one. 'Guess I don't have to worry about him…' sighed Tamaki as he went back to his own group.

Mori sat silently, staring at the only granny, who was actually quite young, awake in his group. The others had fallen asleep, most likely due to his silent nature. But this granny was eying him peculiarly. "Hey boy!"  
"…Yes?"  
"Something the matter? You look troubled." Mori sighed. "Tell me about it" commanded the woman.  
"…I don't want to bother you…"  
"HAH! Bother me? That's all I'm living for now, to be bothered. At this age, there's really no need for me, 'cept for the infinite wisdom I got over the years." Mori sighed again.  
"…Do you ever feel…wrong?"  
"What, boy? The hell are you talking about?" Mori silenced himself and stopped talking. The woman softened her voice and tried to persuade him again. "Care to explain what you mean?" Mori hesitated, but tried anyways.  
"…Wrong…as in abnormal…like you were born a mistake…"  
"…You're an unplanned child?"  
"…I meant―"  
"I know what you meant. I was just kidding." She sat silently for a moment, as if collecting her thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity, she began her monologue. "Everyone feels like their lives are a mistake, at one point or another" spoke the woman gruffly. Mori turned to face the woman completely now. "It's all a part of human nature, boy. A human feels imperfect, or 'wrong' as you put it, when a human can't meet society's standard. Damn society always telling us what we should be or shouldn't be…but I'm not saying you can blame society for everything! Hell, it's human nature that caused that insecurity in the first place. It's human nature to always want the good stuff, to care about society's labels and stereotypes, to look for outer consolation when inner strength should be more than enough…" sighed the lady. Mori listened, somewhat fascinated by the woman's distinct style of lecturing. "And in the end, it's because of human nature that makes us _happy_. It's because we _can_ get the good stuff that makes us want the good stuff, it's cause society's labels really _do_ make us feel good about ourselves despite the lies, and it's cause we _want_ outer consolation that we constantly seek love. And when any of those things are fulfilled, well, we feel damn good." Mori chuckled at the eccentric woman, and listened intently to her continue her speech.

"But you know what? That doesn't stop humans from thinking like you…doesn't stop us from thinking 'I'm a mistake! The world would have been better off if I was never born!' But that's another quirk of human nature…no matter how right we seem, we're more than likely wrong. Cause you see, if you were never born, or if you weren't the 'mistake' that you are, what would happen to the people who depend on the _current_ you?" The woman paused as if to let Mori reflect. "What would happen to the people who have come to love your weirdness, your oddities, or the flaws you have _now_? Don't you see it boy? The people you've affected by being the 'wrong' person you are, have come to rely on you in one way or another. They rely on your imperfections, cause in their eyes…your imperfections are the very perfections that they've come to appreciate. So if you really think the world would've been better off without you, then you're clearly forgetting the people who _love_ you, who _depend_ on you, who…who…"  
"…who need you…" finished Mori for her.  
"Damn right, boy!" chuckled the woman. She smiled at Mori, making his insides feel light…like the exact moment he realized he loved Kaoru. It was like he seemed to understand life better, if only a small fraction of it. Suddenly, she fell face forward. Startled, Mori scrambled over to check on the woman…and found her sleeping peacefully.  
"…I didn't even get your name…"  
"…Tsunade…(1)" said the woman in her sleep. Mori chuckled peacefully…peace…that was something Mori had not felt in a long time. He sat underneath the swaying branches of the Weeping Willow, savoring the peace he had finally found in himself. The peace he had found in Tsunade, in Tamaki, in Kyouya, in Hikaru, in Haruhi, in Satoshi, in Hunny…and most importantly, the peace he found in Kaoru. The peace of knowing that someone needed him. The peace of knowing that he had a place in this world, no matter how 'wrong' he was. He sat there smiling, wiped away a lone tear on his cheek, and fell asleep as well.

Hikaru and Kaoru laid on top of one another in the middle of their room, finally regaining their composure after crying their hearts out.  
"You feeling better?" Kaoru was the first to speak.  
"…Yeah…" They sat up and looked at each other. Silence fell upon them both…but this silence did not bother either of them. As they looked each other in the eyes, they seemed to be registering something within their minds…as if their telepathy was working once more. Hikaru finally broke out into a smile, a tired smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
"…We've always been brothers…" started Hikaru.  
"…And we'll always will be…" joined in Kaoru. He felt a smile creep onto his face.  
"…And no matter how different we are…"  
"…Or how alike, for that matter…"  
"…I'll always be there for ya…" said the brothers in union. Lightbulbs went off in their heads when they realized that there was nothing secret between them anymore…that they were one and whole again…that they could still complete each other, in both words, and thoughts. Hikaru leaned forward suddenly and kissed his brother on the lips. Kaoru sat back, blushing furiously.  
"What…what was that for!" asked Kaoru stupefied.  
"…Well a hug seemed too generic for the moment. And we've never really kissed before…I mean, it's not wrong to kiss right? We're _brothers_ after all…" Kaoru smiled.  
"Yup…we really are brothers…" said the two together. They burst out laughing. Afterwards, the two got up and dressed themselves and headed out for the gathering…3 hours late. But they didn't care.  
"Hey Hikaru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Kissing's fine and all…but don't kiss me in front of Mori…"  
"What? He's the jealous type?" laughed Hikaru.  
"Hm…don't know. On second thought, let's kiss in front of him. I wanna see what he'll do."

It was midnight when the event was finally over. When the twins got there, they were assigned the teenage girls group, which they entertained as always with their specialty: the 'Forbidden Brotherly Love'.  
"Okaa-san will be so happy!" exclaimed Tamaki as he ran off with Haruhi. Hunny ran after them as well, leaving the twins and Mori underneath a streetlamp. Next to them was a large pond with the reflection of the full moon on its surface, reminding Kaoru of his first time with Mori. He shook off the memory as he remembered their purpose for the night. The twins smiled devilishly to each other and started to carry out their plan.  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Kaoru. Mori appeared next to him in an instant.  
"…Where does it hurt?" asked Mori.  
"…On my lip…" said Kaoru, pointing to a tiny cut.  
"…I'll take the pain away…" Mori jumped in surprise. Hikaru was standing there now, holding Kaoru by the chin. He leaned forward, and kissed Kaoru on the lips. The two then turned to look at Mori, who's face was now stoic.

"…"  
"Mori?" Mori didn't answer Kaoru.  
"Oye, Mori-sempai?" called out Hikaru.  
"…He's mine…" said Mori in a low murmur. He picked up Hikaru by the back of his collar…and threw him into the pond.  
"Mo―Mori!" cried Kaoru. But Mori didn't care. He dragged Kaoru into his arms and gave him the longest, deepest…and most tongue-involved kiss.  
"…This tastes like strawberries…" said Mori after tasting the 'blood' .  
"Ah, well…gotcha!" chuckled Kaoru. "But…you taste like…natto…again…"  
"…I was in a rush this morning…" Kaoru smiled. Maybe he would develop a taste for natto. The two kissed once more and began to walk the dimly lit path back to Tamaki's house.  
"You know…I can't help but feel like something's missing." Kaoru said. He suddenly remembered.  
"…Renge was here this afternoon…" The two flashed each other a panicked look. True enough, screams of ecstasy and 'MOE!' could be heard echoing through the darkness. The two broke out into a run.

Hikaru got out of the pond after 10 minutes of swimming…only to be greeted by Renge and her traveling band of merry otakus.  
"Where's your brother?" demanded Renge.  
"I…I don't…don't know…" panted Hikaru. He was never really a good swimmer. Disappointed, Renge pushed him back into the pond.  
"BITCH!"

TBC

Tidbits for the tedious mind:

1) A brief cameo by Tsunade from Naruto. I'm not too big a fan of her, so sorry if she's outta character. I just had to include her though, cause she just looked so perfect for this role.

R&R! I'm a review whore!


	8. D51: Brand New World

The final "real" chapter. CH9 is just some extras. Anyhow, I'd like to thank all the readers/reviewers who've made it this far.

The song for this chap should be saved for the end, just like how in the anime, Shissou starts playing during the last few lines of the episode.

By the way…there's lemon in this chap…enjoy.

CH8: D-51 – Brand New World

"You guys did a good job this week" congratulated Kyouya. The rest of the Host Club groaned in reply. They had stayed up quite late from the night before and were tired. "But you know what? You guys attracted a lot more customers than usual. I didn't expect there to be so many!"  
"Then why'd you put such a high quota then?" asked Haruhi.  
"…Quota? What quota?" asked Kyouya surprised.  
"This quota! On this note you left me! You said we had to get this many customers or else you'd never let me take care of the kids anymore…" interrupted Tamaki.  
"We're not your kids!" yelled the others in unison.  
"…Tamaki, this was your budget. The note clearly said that you were _not to go over this budget_, or else I'd never let you take care of the Host Club again when I'm away…but if you thought this was the quota, how much money _did _you spend?" asked Kyouya, suddenly sounding serious.  
"Uhm…well…" muttered Tamaki. Kyouya went to his secret desk in the corner of the room to find bills, receipts, and invoices cluttering the table.  
"…"  
"But…but okaa-san! Look at how many customers we entertained! That was probably enough to cover how much money we spent!" pleaded Tamaki. Kyouya did a quick calculation on his calculator.  
"…You made enough money to cover…half of Hunny's cake orders. Adding to the half that you didn't pay are the other miscellaneous fees and charges, like this unauthorized indoor beach party you had…" Kaoru glanced over to Mori. Mori had a blank expression on too. This must've happened on one of the days they skipped. "Anyhow…you're all in trouble." Kyouya smiled sweetly as he said this. The entire Host Club got shivers.  
"Hunny, no cake for this week."  
"NO!" cried Hunny as he started bawling.  
"Tamaki, you're not allowed to be in the same room as Haruhi for the rest of this week." Tamaki swooned a bit and fainted. Mori picked him up and threw him outside the room.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, you must attract twice your normal quota of customers…" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at this. "…without using your 'Forbidden Brotherly Love' technique. In fact, you're not allowed to work together this entire week. And if you don't meet the quota…let's just say it won't be pleasant…" Kyouya smiled. Hikaru's faced turned stone cold. Kaoru, however, didn't mind. He'd get by…with Mori that is.  
"Mori? Well, it doesn't seem like you were any problem to the Host Club last week, but I still have to punish you. Guilt by association." Mori flinched. "No kendo for a week. And double the normal quota for you too." Mori's face softened. He shot Kaoru a quick glance, and Kaoru knew he was thinking the same thing too.  
"Haruhi…" Kyouya said, stopping Haruhi in her tracks. She had tried to sneak out of the room, but Kyouya's eyes were too sharp. "…1000 more customers have been added to your total."  
"One―One THOUSAND! I didn't even use any of the money!" Haruhi yelled in disbelief. She started talking to her dead mother, asking why the world was so cruel.  
"Well then, that settles it. The Host Club is open for business!" proclaimed Kyouya. In the 5 minutes since he had regained control, he had just ruined everyone's week.  
"Evil shadow king…" muttered Haruhi under her breath.  
"…Add another 100 to your total."  
"NO!"

Kaoru and Mori were saying goodbye to their last few customers when Kyouya walked by.  
"My oh my, you two seem quite close as of late." Kaoru stopped in his tracks. He could feel Kyouya's steely eyes watching him.  
"Oh, haha, well, you know…we got to know each other better this past week!" muttered Kaoru nervously.  
"Quite well as it would seem…first hugging in public, then kissing in public…and 5 accounts of sexual misconduct on campus as well? You got to know each other _very _well…" Kaoru's jaw dropped as he heard Kyouya talk. Mori started to blush.  
"How…how did you find out?" asked Kaoru nervously.  
"…I have my sources" replied Kyouya coolly as he pulled out a red folder with XXX all over it. "But my oh my, even in the bathroom!" Mori's face started to turn from red to a very pale white. "Anyhow, I'm sure you two understand what I'm trying to get at." Kaoru didn't answer. Nor did Mori. Kyouya sighed. "…I'm not saying that you can't have a relationship. I have no control over that. However, if you wish to continue to be a part of the Host Club, it would be wise if you two were to keep your…play time…away from school and out of sight. It'd be bad for business if the customers found out…"  
"…I thought they liked this kind of 'forbidden' relationship…" sighed Kaoru.  
"True. However, if it were revealed that you had no attraction whatsoever for the opposite sex, the girls would be discouraged from requesting you, seeing as how you would never actually return their feelings, even in the slightest." Mori stayed silent through this. "Other than that, you two are doing fine. Keep up the good work" said Kyouya as he walked away.  
"…Well, it's not like we were ever going to ever tell anyone else about us anyways right? Keeping it a secret will be no problem" Kaoru reassured. Mori smiled gently and patted Kaoru on the head. Kyouya appeared out of nowhere and slapped Mori's hand with a folder.  
"What? He can't even touch me?" yelled Kaoru.  
"Well, I don't have a problem with it, but Hunny requested that I keep Mori's hands off of you for him. He said something about 'molestation'..." Kaoru and Mori shot Hunny a death glare but saw that the boy was unconscious due to a massive sugar withdrawal.  
"…I'll take Hunny home…" sighed Mori.  
"I'm coming too!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"…You really shouldn't leave your brother alone so much…" warned Mori. "…Wasn't it because you spent so much time with me…that made you guys fight?" The two were walking to Kaoru's house after dropping off Hunny.  
"Well I spend more than half the day with him…whereas I spend less than a quarter of the day with you!" pouted Kaoru. Mori simply smiled at this. Truth be told, he'd rather spend the whole day with Kaoru too.  
"…Wanna come to my house for dinner?" Mori looked at Kaoru suspiciously. "…What? I just said dinner…not…not sex…but we can do that too if you want…" smiled Kaoru devilishly.  
"…I'll see you there" Mori said as turned left.  
"Ok!" Kaoru ran the rest of the way home

"Hanatarou! One _you know what _please!" gasped Mori, out of breath.  
"Of―Of course Mori-san!" said Hanatarou as he pulled out the condom without having to go into the inventory. "I had a feeling you'd be stopping by soon…" stammered Hanatarou. 'Who wouldn't? Scary spirit force…' Hanatarou thought to himself. Mori simply smiled, and ran out the door after making his purchase. On his way to the Hitachiin Manor, he noticed that Hanatarou had given him two condoms for the price of one. He smiled as he mentally thanked the bumbling clerk.

The twins and Mori sat down at one end of a long dining table, one twin sitting on each side of him. There before them was a fantabulous gourmet dinner…consisting almost entirely of oyster(1) dishes.  
"Well, dig in Mori!" chimed Kaoru as he started slurping oysters. Mori took up a shell and slurped one down. Hikaru, however, shot suspicious glances at both of them.  
"You're mocking me…" muttered Hikaru.  
"What ever do you mean?" asked Kaoru innocently. Mori didn't pay attention however, and slurped down another oyster.

"So…Mori…think we could have a little fun tonight?" asked Kaoru seductively. Mori smiled and nuzzled his nose into Kaoru's hair.  
"…It's a school night…" replied Mori reluctantly.  
"So you can sleep over after we're done!"  
"…Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"The hell? Don't I get a say in this?" interrupted Hikaru, who was right behind them.  
"No" they both bluntly replied. "You can sleep in the guest room" commanded Kaoru.  
"What? Why don't you two take the guest room?" asked Hikaru indignantly.  
"Cause we've never done it in a bed…so since this is the first time, I want to do it in _my_ bed…doesn't it seem sexier that way Mori?" Mori just chuckled in reply.  
"…I didn't need to know that…" muttered Hikaru as we walked off.

The bed was a bit small for Mori, but the two of them managed to fit on it, even as they rolled around in their kisses. One moment, Mori would be on top, planting a kiss on Kaoru's mouth, almost stealing his breath away, and the next, Kaoru would be on top, pinning Mori down with an even deeper kiss. Mouths connected, tongues intertwined, arms wrapped around each other, the two lovers kissed as if they had been deprived of this pleasure their entire lives. Kaoru quickly disposed of his clothes and waited as Mori took his time in stripping himself nude.  
"Bahh. You're so damn sexy, Mori" said Kaoru seductively. He crawled up to the edge of the bed and opened his mouth wide as he took in Mori's erection. Mori gasped and shuttered at the sensation, and held onto Kaoru's head as he tried to stop Kaoru from taking anymore in.  
"Kaoru…don't force yourself…" whispered Mori as he leant down and laid kisses along Kaoru's back.  
"I've been practicing, so don't worry." Mori wondered what he meant by practicing but forgot about it as Kaoru slipped another inch of Mori's length into his mouth. Mori let out a low groan as he started caressing the curves of Kaoru's body and let a lone hand slip down to grasp Kaoru's own length. He slowly squeezed and pulled at Kaoru's erection, causing Kaoru to involuntarily jerk his head forward, swallowing yet another inch of Mori's length. Mori eyes rolled back as he felt bliss and pleasure claim his lower body. Kaoru continued to swallow inch after inch, licking liberally and biting tenderly. Each movement of Kaoru's mouth caused Mori to pull on Kaoru's length even harder, which just caused Kaoru to suck even harder. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt his erection hitting the back of Kaoru's throat. Reluctantly, Mori forced himself to pull himself out of Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru looked up questioningly.  
"You didn't like it?" Mori didn't answer. Instead, he pushed Kaoru back onto the bed and planted his mouth on Kaoru's mouth. He felt an erotic shiver run down his length as the thought of tasting himself in Kaoru's mouth ran through his mind. Kaoru gasped as he felt Mori's erection graze along his entrance.  
"Take me…now" commanded Kaoru. Mori looked into Kaoru's longing eyes and obeyed. He slipped on a condom and prepared himself to enter, when he suddenly hesitated.  
"What's wrong?"  
"…Should…should I use lubricant?" asked Mori seriously. Kaoru blinked several times and chuckled at Mori's grave nature. Kaoru pointed to the bathroom connected to their room. Moments later, Mori returned with a bottle of lubricant in hand and applied liberal amounts to himself and to Kaoru. Kaoru gasped as he felt a lone finger probe inside of him.  
"Mori…you've never done this before…" gasped Kaoru as he felt another long finger slide inside of him. Mori just planted another kiss instead of answering, drawing out Kaoru's moan. Mori could feel Kaoru's length running along his stomach but decided to leave it be. Instead, he continued probing with his fingers until Kaoru got fed up.  
"Just…just do me already" said Kaoru through unsteady breaths. Mori complied and slowly pushed himself into Kaoru. No matter how many times they had done it, the initial moments were always painful. Wishing to ease some of the pain, Mori let Kaoru bite on his lower lip, almost drawing blood. Once Mori was fully in, Kaoru let out a groan of relief and waited for Mori to start his odd habit of probing once more.  
"I'm…I'm waiting for the day when you can just find that spot upon entrance…" joked Kaoru. He didn't have time to say anything else as Mori pushed in hard, pinning Kaoru's point perfectly. Kaoru let out a muffled moan which Mori stifled with another deep kiss. But Kaoru pushed him away.  
"No one can hear us…so lemme make all the noise I want, just this once…ok?" asked Kaoru inbetween light thrusts. Mori nodded and started suckling on Kaoru's neck. Kaoru could feel a low growl rising from his throat, but he wanted to feel…wanted to feel the thrill of screaming from pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Mori and pulled him even closer. Mori knew what Kaoru wanted and happily obliged, thrusting in deeper and harder.  
"Mori!" gasped Kaoru aloud. He clutched onto Mori's back, feeling his lover push deep into him, repeatedly stabbing Kaoru's most pleasurable spot. But Kaoru wanted more. He wanted to scream. He wanted to let the whole world know how good this was, just how good it felt to be completed by his lover.  
"Mori. Don't hold back. Just…just fuck me like you mean it…" groaned Kaoru amidst Mori's own groans.  
"I…I always mean it…" answered Mori, never pausing his continual rhythm. But sensing Kaoru's desire, Mori pushed even deeper, almost to the verge of slamming his entire body into Kaoru. Kaoru clutched Mori close and whispered into his ear.  
"…Make me scream…" Mori stopped and looked Kaoru in the eye. Kaoru merely smiled and nodded. Without hesitating, he flipped Kaoru onto his side, his length still inside of Kaoru. The twisting sensation sent spasms up his entire body and made him lean forward, pushing further into Kaoru. Kaoru was now on his side, one leg inbetween Mori's legs and directly underneath Mori's sack, and the other leg slung up on Mori's shoulder. What this created was a wide angle for Mori to fit into. Mori then hugged the leg slung over his shoulder to his chest and pushed with all his force into Kaoru. Kaoru let out a loud moan, never having experienced Mori's length go so deep…and this was _really_ deep. Mori continued to grip Kaoru's leg harder, using it as leverage to thrust into Kaoru deeper. Underneath him, Kaoru continued his increasing vocalizations of his pleasure, now making loud groans of satisfaction.

Never before had Mori heard the noises Kaoru was making now, and each moan or groan seemed to encourage him to go harder and faster. Giving over completely to lust now, Mori let his body take control. He no longer could control his thrusts or at what speed he was going. In mere seconds, his thrusts had turned into powerful slams that reached deep into the depths of Kaoru. And Kaoru loved every moment of it. He was almost at the point of screaming, but there was still something missing. He looked up to try and get Mori to go even harder but Mori's eyes were clenched closed in his determination to bring lustful satisfaction to the both of them.  
"Oh God, Mori! It feels soo good!" shouted Kaoru. Mori merely groaned aloud in return, trying to pry his eyes open. The sight he beheld, the perfect body of Kaoru, glistening in his sweat, and the ecstatic faces that Kaoru made were more than enough to make him want to release his seed right then and there. But he held on, determined to make Kaoru feel ecstasy before he did, for once. Releasing his grip with one hand, he reached down and grabbed Kaoru's length roughly and started to pull it hard. Kaoru groaned and moaned and finally screamed in pleasure as the coarse texture of Mori's hand brought new senses.  
When Mori finally settled on a rhythm for his hand as well as his thrusting, Kaoru was near blind with pleasure. He shut his eyes and screamed Mori's name over and over. Not able to hold himself either, Mori shouted Kaoru's name each and every time he felt Kaoru's ring of flesh contract. After minutes of the intense pleasure, Kaoru could feel his erection spasming. He screamed Mori's name one last time as he spilled his milky fluids, letting it squirt all over Mori's hands, his bed sheets, and even reaching the floor. Mori felt the orgasm run into his body too, but he was determined to last as long as possible, now that Kaoru was finished. Without hesitating, he released his hand from Kaoru's spent length, grabbed onto Kaoru's body, and pulled him even closer. Mori thrusted wildly, losing his rhythm, but reaching deeper than ever before.  
"M―Mori! You've never made it feel this damn good before!" panted Kaoru as he felt his body build up another orgasm in mere moments. Mori continued his assault on Kaoru until he felt Kaoru's body tighten up once more.  
"I'm…I'm gonna―" but Kaoru couldn't finish as he screamed once more. He had found release this time with no help from Mori's hand, simply from the sensation of Mori piercing his sensitive spot. Kaoru tightened every muscle in his body and let his scream ring out long. Mori's body couldn't handle it anymore and gave into Kaoru's tightness. Screaming Kaoru's name, Mori leaned forward and pushed deep into Kaoru with all his strength. His convulsions and spasms were strengthened by Kaoru's own spasms, making him release every drop of his love into Kaoru. But even after releasing, he continued with thrusting furiously, riding out his orgasm as long as possible, squirting another few rounds until he finally pulled out.

The first thing he noticed was that the condom had broken. Lazily glancing at Kaoru's anus, he noticed his own semen drizzling out. Embarrassed as he was, he had no energy to clean it up, and collapsed on the bed next to Kaoru.  
"Sorry…" he whispered.  
"…You always say that after we have sex…" answered Kaoru.  
"…It's because I really am sorry…"  
"What for?"  
"…I feel like I made you…dirty…" Kaoru turned around to face Mori. He crawled into Mori's arms and buried his face in Mori's neck.  
"…Do you love me?"  
"Of course." No hesitation or pause. He really meant it.  
"…Then I wouldn't mind being dirty…for you, that is…" Mori sighed, but Kaoru could tell he was smiling. He suddenly felt a sticky situation between his legs. Glancing down, he noticed a large amount of semen all over his legs.  
"…I didn't cum _this _much."  
"…Sorry…" Mori apologized. Kaoru pouted, saying how it would be a bother to clean up. "But…it makes you look so damn sexy…" Kaoru laughed. He never expected to hear Mori say this.  
"…You're hard again…" said Kaoru, looking down.  
"…So I am…" muttered Mori, surprised at himself. "…I…I have another condom…if you want―"  
"I definitely want…" interrupted Kaoru. Kaoru flipped Mori onto his back.  
"Lube?"  
"Look how much lube _you_ gave me" Kaoru replied sarcastically as the semen rushed out of his hole as he got up to sit on Mori's length. Mori couldn't answer. Instead, he let out a moan as Kaoru sat himself down onto Mori's length forcefully.

Hikaru cursed himself. He had chosen the guest room next to their room so that he could keep an eye (technically an ear) out for his brother. But he regretted his choice. Moans, groans, and even screams penetrated his skull, resonating and resounding the disturbing noises. 'The hell's wrong with them! They just fucked and now they're going at it again!' Hikaru mentally screamed to himself. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning, the three of them walked to school together. Mori and Kaoru held hands like lovey-dovey couples did and talked quietly about this and that. Hikaru stood on the side, trying to give Mori his best death glare.  
"…Something wrong?" asked Kaoru.  
"Of course not…" lied Hikaru.  
"You're jealous aren't ya? That I got laid way before ya? Sixth time was last night too!" "….Seventh…" said Mori as he blushed.  
"Cocky bastard…" muttered Hikaru under his breath. "Listen you! If you _have_ to fuck with my brother, you better be gentle!" Mori blushed some more but Kaoru just laughed it off. As they approached the school gates, Kaoru reluctantly let go of Mori's hand. They looked at each other and then finally smiled. They didn't even say a word, but Hikaru felt like they had just exchanged something between them…something words could not express. Hikaru grumbled and started to walk ahead when he felt Kaoru's hand in his. They looked at each other and smiled too. 'Besides' Hikaru thought, 'words aren't always necessary.'

It was a beautiful spring day. Cherry blossom petals were falling like rain, and the sun in the sky shone soft rays of light. Kaoru looked out the window and longed for when class would end. He'd run out to meet with Mori and share a kiss in the shade of _their_ young cherry blossom tree. But until then, he had to finish his essay. (cue for "Brand New World" to start)

"There are many things in life better left unsaid.  
And there are just as many things that are better said.  
Love is one of those things that's better either way."

**FIN**

Final notes for the fervent mind:

1) Superstitions claim that oysters are aphrodisiacs (food items that increase the eater's sexual desire/performance)

Read CH9 for my final thoughts on this fic, commentary about certain chapters, news about my future fics, and my thoughts on the featured songs/music vids

But if you'd rather skip CH9…that's fine too. R&R as always...even if just to leave a review saying "I finished reading your fic"

Thanks once again...


	9. Younha: Te Wo Tsunaide

CH9: Younha – Te wo Tsunaide

**Commentary:**

Ah, well, I'd like to keep this short. Overall, I was somewhat pleased with the outcome of this fanfic. There were a few chapters I felt that could have used a lot of improvement (esp. CH6). I also felt at times I made Mori a little too…soft. But maybe that's just me.

A little comment about the twins' personalities. I purposely made Hikaru seem weaker/Kaoru seem stronger for 2 reasons: 1) Hikaru is not as mentally stable/emotionally stable as his brother, as evidenced in that one manga chapter where Kaoru talks to Haruhi about Hikaru and 2) the slight role reversal erased their stereotypes. Hope the slight out of characterness at times didn't upset too many people.

Now Hunny. Hunny was a somewhat major character in this fiction (bigger than what I had intended him to be in the beginning). But it seemed I gave him a bigger role at the last moment. I noticed after I finished writing that I didn't do Mori's and Hunny's relationship much justice. I barely touched on Mori's undying devotion to him…so I'm sorry if you were bothered by that flaw.

Tamaki…well Tamaki is Tamaki. Not a lot of focus on him. Or Haruhi either. Or Kyouya. Oh well.

I'm not sure if people caught onto this, but the whole point of CH8, or at least the first part, was to solidify the fact that KaoruXMori's relationship was actually "forbidden". As in, despite how the people closest to them accept it, they still have to keep it hidden from society. I was hoping it continued the whole theme of "things left unsaid" but in the end, I guess I made it a bit vague.

Cheers!

**END "The Things Left Unsaid"**


End file.
